Discovering the Past
by Pisces heiress Black
Summary: AU fic after year one. Harry discovers his family history during the summer before second year. He learns his destiny and strives to become the person he needs to be. Independent Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Harry Potter was on his hands and knees, crouched down before his aunt's garden. Working diligently; mechanically. _Push, pull, dig, pat. Push, pull, dig, pat. _He was very nearly sun burnt from working outside all day. His hands blistered, his feet sore, his head pounding. He was in pain, he was hungry, he was thirsty, but most of all he was tired and weary of mind.

Not one week ago was he lying in a hospital bed; almost dead from a fight with a dark lord. Now he was in his aunt's garden being worked like a slave. Harry snorted, _I wonder what Snape would say to me now? Malfoy? The rest of the school? What would my friends say? _

Harry finished pulling the last weed, got up, and started for the house. He inwardly sighed, _I need to make dinner,_ he thought. He trudged upstairs to wash and change. All the while thinking that maybe he would get some rations tonight.

* * *

Later that night he sat in his room thinking. Thinking about his life, his parents, his friends, and school. He flipped through the album that he was gifted with at the end of term. Looking at the photos of his parents, he wondered what they were like. Were they happy, loving, kind, funny. Who were their friends and where were they, if the existed. He didn't, couldn't, wouldn't believe that _all _of them were dead.

Harry really wanted to know more about them. What did his father like besides quidditch and transfiguration. What did they want to do after the war? Did they want to get masteries? Did his father want to go pro? He had so many questions; he had gotten few answers. Whenever he had asked a teacher about them he was either diverted or given a vague answer. He could not think of a reasonable reason no one would tell him about his family. After one last look he placed the album back in his trunk.

His thoughts strayed to his friends. _They hadn't written yet..._ Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were his two best and... only friends. He only had two friends. That made him pause, then he shrugged _that is more than I had before._ He liked them, he really did, but sometimes they did and said things that made him uneasy.

Harry didn't like the way Hermione nagged him. _Maybe she wouldn't nag so much if I actually tried to do my work hmm. _She did it out of concern. He knew that. He definitely didn't like the way she sometimes would talk down to him. She was kind and smart. He didn't know how to tell her to stop without hurting her feelings, so he left it alone. He was same with Ron. Ron Weasley was hot-tempered and Harry had let the red heads laziness wear off on himself._ And really how exactly do you tell someone they need to learn proper eating etiquette. _He sighed _maybe they will get better with time._

Soon his thoughts came to his schooling. When Hagrid had brought him his letter last July, he was elated. He knew _just_ _knew_ he would finally be free of the Dursleys. Yet here he was back in his personal hell. He didn't know why he was here. All he knew was that on the night his parents died Dumbledore put him here. _And why does the headmaster of a school have any say where I live._

During the school year he had noticed the headmaster observing him on numerous occasions. Harry didn't understand why. It seemed that the old man had some special interest in him. He just hoped his headmaster wasn't a pedophile.

Harry knew he was special; special for something he couldn't remember. He didn't like or want the attention, yet people gave it to him anyway. _Maybe I should just accept it_, he thought, _maybe I should try to become more than a myth. Achieve something I **do **__remember_. He went to sleep thinking that tomorrow was a new day, and with it would bring the beginnings of a new Harry Potter.

* * *

The next morning Harry went downstairs with his shoulders squared. He was a boy on a mission: Operation Ask Aunt Petunia a Question. The young wizard hoped to receive an answer. He would have to wait for Vernon to leave for work, so he went about his usual business: making breakfast.

When the two were finally alone, Harry from a safe yet closer than usual distance said, "Aunt Petunia?"

She turned to look at her unwanted nephew with distaste, "What do you want, boy? Shouldn't you be working?"

Looking into his aunt's eyes with a steely resolve Harry began to speak, "I know you want me out of here as much as I want to leave," when she didn't say anything he continued, "If you help me I'll send you some money." _Yeah right. "_I don't have any pounds with me but...what I want to know is if there a mma...magical way for me to leave." As Harry stuttered over the word magical Petunia pursed her lips.

After a pause she said, "I remember when _she_ was talking to _that filthy boy_. _He _talked about some bus where you hold out that...that _stick _and it comes to you."

Harry's eyes lit up, "Where do I hold my wand out at?"

"The street you idiot freak. Now get to work."

Two days later Harry made his escape. It was 20:00 when he left Privet Drive. His aunt had left the cupboard unlocked. _Nicest thing she's ever done for me._ Harry hushed Hedwig and made his way downstairs. Vernon was in the kitchen and Dudley was watching the telly. The green-eyed boy walked silently out the house and to the street, pulling his trunk and holding Hedwig with great difficulty. Seeing no one watching, Harry removed his wand and stuck it out. There was a bang and a purple triple-decker bus pulled up. _The Knight Bus_ was written in gold lettering on the a window.

A young man of about sixteen or seventeen stepped out, "Good evenin' m'name is Stan Shunpike an' I'll be your conductor this evenin'. Your driver is Ernie Prang."

After a moment of gaping Harry said, "Umm... Mr. Shunpike could you help me lift my trunk." They put the trunk on the bus and Harry went back to get Hedwig. Getting on the bus Harry asked, "How much to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Eleven sickles."

Thus Harry began the journey to the beginnings of a new life.

* * *

Harry had spent the night in a Leaky Cauldron room. When he finished washing the next morning he found his breakfast waiting for him. Apparently Tom was thoughtful enough not to want the boy-who-lived stared at while he ate.

After finishing his breakfast Harry went to Gringotts. He was under his cloak not wanting to cause a ruckus like his first trip into the pub. It allowed him to move with ease through the building and down the alleyway.

Before going inside the bank he went to a darkened corner to make himself visible again. He kept his head down and proceeded to enter the white marbled structure.

Walking up to a goblin teller he spoke, "Excuse me." He had wanted to sound forceful; assertive. It came out squeaky. _I have to work on that._ He cleared his throat and tried again. _Better._ The goblin looked up with a sneer on its face. Harry swallowed. "I would like to receive information on the Potter family, if you please." The vicious looking creature looked him up and down once; twice, pointed to a corner, and told him to wait.

Harry sat there for about ten minutes before the goblin, Ripclaw he later learned, told him his account manager was waiting for him. Walking down the corridor he soon found himself outside a white door. It was gold-plated with Ironfist across the middle. The door opened and he walked in bowing his head.

"May I sit?" he asked. The fearsome goblin nodded to the chair in front of the desk.

Sitting down he took a deep breath and blurted, "Do you have any information on my family?" He took another breath to try to calm himself. But before he could begin again, Ironfist spoke.

"You will first have to prove you are Potter, boy." Harry involuntarily flinched , causing the goblin to smirk.

"Mr. Potter," Harry murmured

"What?" was snapped back

"My name is Mr. Potter, Senior Goblin Ironfist."

For a moment the stared at each other, until Harry broke the silence, "How will I prove that I am a Potter, sir?" The young wizard paused for a moment, remembering something from Potions. _Blood. _"Blood?"

The rude creature before him pulled out a knife and some parchment. Harry, holding the knife and looking at the parchment, asked "What do I do?"

Ironfist spared him a look of distaste, then with a sneer told him, "Cut your palm, _Mr. Potter, _and place your hand on the parchment." The raven-haired boy did just that. After a few moments words began to appear on the parchment.

**Hadrian James Potter**

**James Charlus Potter Lily Marie Evans Potter**

**Heir Apparent Gryffindor-Potter**

**Heir Apparent Peverell**

**Heir Presumptive Black**

Harry looked up and found Ironfist staring at him with a slight bit of interest, but it was gone in a second. "Is there anything of value that goes along with these names?" the young wizard asked. He would have time to be shocked later. He would have time to learn the history behind these names later. Right now he needed money and a home. Ironfist pulled out three books. "To open them you need to offer blood. To close them you need only tap your wand on them and say close."

The emerald eyed boy once again picked up the knife. He pricked his finger and placed it on the Gryffindor-Potter Family Book. The book itself was black. In the center, however, was the Gryffindor House Crest in all its scarlet and gold glory. The first page was a table of contents. Looking at it he saw that the book contained all types of information. A history of investments, a history of vaults, documentation of every withdrawal and deposit, a history of all owned and sold businesses, and, most importantly, properties.

Flipping to the properties section he looked at the list: Gryffindor Castle, Potter Manor, and a townhouse in Mayfair to name a few. There were several other homes and properties around the world, but he needed to find a place in the UK.

He looked back up at Ironfist and asked "Is there anyway to get into some of the vaults and homes?"

After a pause the goblin spoke, "The family vaults you cannot enter until you either reach your majority at 17 or upon an emancipation. The vaults filled with jewels and other artifacts you may enter at anytime. As for the properties, I cannot say. Wizards have, however, been known to hide portkeys in their vaults." Harry didn't know what a portkey was, but he assumed it was some sort of transportation. _I really need to pick up a book. _

"Well I would like to travel to my trust vault 687, vault 690, and vault 831, please."

"Then come along, Mr. Potter."

The first goblin he met, Griphook, took him on the ride once again. They went to his trust vault first. Harry saw something he hadn't seen before. There was a table with three ring boxes and a needle upon it. The boxes were all different. One was red and gold with a lion on it, another was also red and gold but with a phoenix, and the last was silver and blue with an eagle as the symbol. The pre-teen assumed he would have to prick his finger to open the boxes. Opening the boxes he found three different rings representing their house colors. Putting them on he felt a rush of magic. The rings connected with him and his magic seemed to hum.

Before leaving, he got enough galleons to buy clothes, food, and books. They then traveled further down to vault 690. That vault was a joint vault owned by his parents. In there was a good number of coins, some books, along with two trunks. One trunk had JCP written across it. The other had LME on the side of it. For a moment he just stared. Then he moved to the trunks and touched them. He pursed his lips and blinked rapidly against the burning sensation in his eyes.

After calming himself he turned to the goblin and asked if he could shrink the trunks for him.

"Do I look like your servant, wizard?" Griphook asked coolly.

"No sir, I just haven't learned shrinking charms yet is all."

After another staring match with another goblin, Griphook shrunk the trunks. Harry proceeded to put the items in his knapsack. Then he turned to thank the goblin and in an unusual move, he threw 3 galleons to the goblin.

Griphook stared at him oddly before getting back into the cart. They were soon on their way to vault 831. This vault was different from the other two. There were odd-looking shapes on the doors. He looked to Griphook. The goblin took out a knife, rolled his eyes, and snapped, "It needs blood." Once again Harry cut his palm, this time to smear it on the door.

Once the door opened dust and smoke-filled the air. Recovering from his coughing fit, Harry entered. Beautiful landscapes covered the walls. Names such as Rosewood Manor, Potter Manor, Inwood Hall, and Lawrence Court stood out. He stood there lost for a moment before he walked up to the Potter Manor likeness. There was a golden key under it. A scrap of parchment lay underneath the key. On the parchment it said "**Port Key. Activation: Family First." **

He tied the portkey around his wrist and proceeded to look around the vault. In the very back was what looked like a small library. He walked up to them and upon closer inspection he saw different names written on the spines. He picked up one book that said "**Potter, Andrew." **He flipped through it and realized it was a journal. Another one "**Potter, Demarcus"** was the same. Apparently this was every journal of every Potter to be born. His family history was right here. He looked at the bottom row and took the last two "**Potter, Robertson"**and **"Potter, Charlus." **He took Godric Gryffindor's journal along with that of his son, Rowen Gryffindor Potter.

He put the books in his knapsack and prepared to leave.

Before leaving Gringotts he exchanged some of his galleons for pounds. Then went to Flourish and Blotts and picked up some recommended beginners' guides. He found some books on British Wizarding customs, laws, and culture. He also found some called The Muggleborn Pamphlet. He would need to stop at a muggle book store to pick up some books on economics.

Harry spent the rest of the morning shopping for various things. He failed to notice that several people noticed him

* * *

Later that afternoon Harry was prepared to go to Potter Manor. He left a two galleon tip for Tom. Harry grabbed Hedwig who was in her cage and his trunk. Bringing the portkey up to his mouth he whispered, "Family First." With a hooking type of feeling behind his navel, Harry left the pub.

The boy and his owl arrived to a beautiful foyer decked out in black and white décor with a double grand staircase. The Gryffindor-Potter crest was in the middle also in black and white. Right above it was a chandelier that was lighting the entire hall.

Suddenly something popped into the hall. It was brown and bald with big, pointed ears and large, round eyes. He almost screamed. His mouth opened and closed twice before words came out of it, "What are you?" _I really need to learn some tact and diplomacy._

The new creature stared at him with confusion before saying, "I is Linky master, I is the head house elf."

He mouthed house-elf a few times until he questioned, "What is a house-elf and why did you call me master."

"House elves be magical beings sir, We is cooking, cleaning, and taking care of wizards sir."

Harry was horrified. "You mean like slaves!"

The little elf looked affronted. Her chin rose as she stated, "No sir. We is liking to work. We wants to work sir!"

It seemed that today Harry was destined to offend magical creatures. _Another thing to study._ "Forgive me Linky, I didn't know. You are the head house elf? Are there anymore house-elves here?"

"Oh yes Maser Hadrian, Rasher bes the cook. Misty, Roddy, Tinker, Binks, and Zinky bes cleaning the manor, and Tanks takes care of yous when yous be a little baby."

"Oh, well Linky can you show me to my rooms."

"Yes Master Hadrian." Two house elves appeared at took Hedwig and his trunk away with a pop. While they walked, Linky talked, "The manor be havin' four floors. One below us and twos above us. The kitchen be downstairs as be the dueling rooms. A quidditch pitch bes outside and a library bes in the east wing. The master's chambers bes in the middle of the manor."

Apparently his current location was huge. Looking outside a nearby window he saw the pitch as well as a medium-sized lake. He hoped he wouldn't get lost here.

Harry found out that the manor had some greenhouses, a potions lab, a ball room, a garden, and a an extensive park. He hoped to explore the manor real soon. Several portraits stared down at him. A lot of them looked like him. Apparently messy hair was the family curse.

Eventually they found themselves outside black double doors. Instinctively Harry knew what to do. He pulled out his wand and touched the door with it, "Heir Hadrian James Potter." There was a sudden rush of magic and both the door and Harry glowed. Then the locked clicked.

The rooms were scarlet and gold. He really didn't want those colors. Linky must have seen a look on his face because she said, "Yous can change the room colors if yous ask Master Hadrian."

"Blue and silver," Harry stated tentatively. The colors changed to a royal blue and silver. "Cool!" Harry said with a smile.

* * *

Later Harry wandered the manor. The library was amazing. It wasn't Hogwarts, but it was still a thing of beauty. It had books on everything from blood magic to charms; dark magic to light magic. He flipped through the family grimore. He couldn't understand or practice a majority of what was written there.

Harry found another book that had the family crest on it. Flipping through it he saw a list of names on each page. All of them crossed out until the last page. He found the book and opened it. The names listed were:

_Sirius Black_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Neville Longbottom _

_Remus Lupin _

_Marlene McKinnon_

_Michael McKinnon_

_Peter Pettigrew_

Harry didn't know who these people were, so he called Linky. When he asked she told him that it was a list of people who could get into the manor.

The name Longbottom stood out to him. He wondered if those people were related to Neville. Harry didn't want to be found, so he crossed out every name.

Harry sat down at the table. Here he was in his ancestral manor. He had wanted to be connected to his family, but now he was lonely. The emerald-eyed wizard had seen several portraits, but he had hoped to see his parents. While wishing this he failed to notice the wall on his left light up. Two portraits appeared. It was quiet until he heard a gasp, "Harry?"

Looking up Harry saw a man who was an older version of himself and a beautiful young woman with dark red hair and eyes that were just like his own.

Harry stood up and walked to the portraits teary eyed. He had to blink rapidly to stop the flow.

"Harry!" James Potter exclaimed. "You are so big. How old are you now? Merlin, it seems like yesterday I used to change your nappy."

Harry swallowed thickly before answering, "I'm almost twelve dad." He took such joy in being able to call his dad thus.

"Twelve! Wow! So you have started Hogwarts already. Who brought you here? Moony, Padfoot, Wormy?"

Harry didn't know who Moony, Padfoot, and Wormy were and he told them so.

"What?!" His mother exclaimed.

"How do you not know who they are? Who takes care of you if not them? What about Frank and Alice; Andy and Ted?"

Harry still didn't know what they were on about. So he decided to tell them about his life thus far.

"Well mum and dad I've lived with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon up until now." His mother blanched, "And I didn't know about magic until last year." He spent the next 45 minutes telling his parents about an edited version about himself.

They were understandably angry about the life he had led so far. They were shaking in rage when they found out that he knew nothing of his family history and duties as heir and future Lord Potter. Harry's parents couldn't believe that an entire country had neglected the boy. The fact that he was an international celebrity made it all the more worse.

James was proud that his son had made the quidditch team as a first year.

A first year on the team. Wow, son, you must be the youngest in...,"

"In a century dad," Harry finished, "My captain told me."

His parents started to tell him about the three aforementioned men. Apparently Padfoot, also known as Sirius Black, was his god-father. Moony and Wormtail, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew respectively, were his honourary uncles. They along with his father made up a group infamously known as the Marauders. Andy, Andromeda Tonks, was his father's cousin and Alice Longbottom, was his god-mother.

"You used to play with their son, Neville, when we could get together."

"Neville, he is a Gryffindor like me. I wonder why he never said anything," Harry stated.

They continued to talk until Harry's stomach rumbled. James and Lily walked with him to the kitchens where he asked Rasher to make him two sandwiches.

Harry was deep in thought as he ate. He was a future Lord. _Why hadn't anyone said anything. _The fact that his name was Hadrian didn't escape his notice. He rather liked Hadrian and it would have been nice to know his own name.

He was fairly rich and he had an abundance of homes, but nobody had told him. Neville Longbottom was his godbrother. Why couldn't he have been raised with Neville? He kind of figured that he really didn't give Neville the chance to tell him anything. He rarely paid attention to him. He had to acknowledge that his year mate was shy. The way he talked about his family meant he was probably as socially awkward as Harry himself was. At that moment he vowed to get to know his god-brother more in the future.

For the rest of the day Harry explored. He even went to the pitch a flew for about an hour. He had a new place to stay and would make the most of it.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up refreshed. He asked a Tank to bring some breakfast to his sitting room. His parents' portraits appeared so they could talk. While he ate they conversed. He started to tell them about his classes. He let them know how bad his DADA and history professors were. He soon started talking about potions.

"When I first heard about potions, I was really interested. Even though the Dursleys made me cook I kind of enjoyed it. But then I met the professor. He's a mean, greasy git. And he always compares me to you dad. Says I'm arrogant just like my father. And it's not just me. Professor Snape..."

"Snape!" His dad yelled, "as in Snivellus?!"

"James! don't call him that!" Lily smacked James on the back of his head before continuing, "Sweetheart, could you please describe him?"

Harry shrugged "Well, his hair is really greasy, he is extremly pale, he's rude and sarcastic, and he has a really big nose."

"That sounds like good ol' Sniv... I mean Snape." James stated.

"So, you know him?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," his mother whispered, "we were childhood friends."

"Friends!" Harry exclaimed. He couldn't see Snape having friends now.

"Yes friends." Lily said. "He was the person who told me I was a witch. He used to spy on Petunia and I when we were playing in the park. I could fly somewhat, you see, and I would try to fly when I jumped off the swings. We would talk everyday. He would explain the magical world to me. I just couldn't wait to start school. When we got there, though, we got separated. I went to Gryffindor and he to Slytherin. We tried to stay friends, but our houses wouldn't let us."

"I had a hand in that," his dad murmured. "I was an arrogant berk. I can freely admit that."

"Yes, well, you did grow up... a little," Lily said with a small smile, but then it fell as she continued, "me and Sev... we stayed friends up until the end of our fifth year. I had heard rumors about him from several different people. My muggleborn friends, the Marauders, and I even heard people talking behind my back. They all asked how I could hang around someone who hexes every other muggleborn. I kept making excuses. I didn't want to see what was in front of my face." She looked so sad as she continued, "He was my friend, I loved him like a brother...but that last year...our relationship just deteriorated. As the years went by he increasingly hung out with people who became Death Eaters..."

"What's a Death Eater," Harry asked curiously.

"Voldemort's followers." James answered.

"Oh. Continue please Mum."

"By the time our fifth year rolled around we had started having fights. We had begun to pull away from each other..." she became a little choked up, so his father decided to finish.

"We Marauders and Snape had a rivalry. In our younger years we did start a lot of the fights with Snape. But by the middle of third year, Snape had begun to pick on muggleborns with his friends: Mulciber, Macnair, and Avery. Most of the muggleborns were too afraid to do anything, so me and my group decided to retaliate.

"The day before our last OWL we had seen Snape and his gang attack some muggleborns. They were levitating them in the air and bullying them about some work. So after we finished our DADA exam, me and Paddy saw Sni...Snape and we decided to pay him back in kind. We levitated him in the air and showed his dirty underwear. Your mum here tried to defend him... but instead of thanking her he called her a... a mudblood."

"and a mudblood would be...?"

"It's a racial slur against muggleborns that you are never to use."

"Oh," was Harry's response. He idly wondered why he had never heard that word before. He was sure Draco Malfoy would eventually use it against Hermione.

"We didn't like Snape and he didn't like us. We picked on him... a lot."

"So you were...bullies," Harry said.

"Yes," James answered causing Harry to grimace. "Snape was rude and mouthed off a lot and we didn't like it. I am by no means trying to justify our actions, but by the time third year came around...Snape gave as good as he got."

His mum feeling a bit better now said, "So he picks on you in class?"

"Not just me and not just in class. He picks on everyone, especially Gryffindor. He is the Head of Slytherin House and he favors them so very much. Our first class he asked me questions no normal first year would know. And I remember him calling Neville an idiot."

His mother looked sad at the thought of her lost friend so he decided to continue. He ended up telling them about meeting Voldemort. They were shocked, angry, and horrified.

"How could Dumbledore not know Voldemort was in the castle...?"

"What was he playing at with hiding something so valuable in a school full of children?"

"and Hadrian James what exactly were you thinking going after that stone?" His mother finished.

"We tried to tell McGonagall, but she wouldn't listen. Dumbledore had left the castle. We didn't think about Professors Sprout or Flitwick. Looking back, I know it was stupid. But I was also tricked into it. The Headmaster practically took me there himself."

They looked confused, so he went on to tell them about his trip to Diagon Alley with Hagrid, the package, and the cloak.

If his mother had been alive she would have had steam coming from her head and ears.

In order to change the subject his father asked him about his marks.

Harry hung his head and murmured something they couldn't understand.

"Can you repeat that, son," James requested.

"I said I did poorly."

"And why did you do poorly, young man?" his mother demanded in a stern voice.

"Well there was a lot going on and I couldn't concentrate and..." Harry sighed and stopped. He was ashamed of why he truly didn't do well. "My friend Hermione is really smart and she likes being at the top of the class. Plus Ron doesn't like to work much. Growing up with the Dursleys I didn't have any friends and they didn't allow me to do well. I guess what I'm trying to say is that old habits are hard to break and I didn't want to risk losing my friend. Plus no one would really care if I didn't do well. It isn't like the Dursleys would tell me they were proud of me," Harry, blushing, bowed his head.

Lily sighed and exchanged a look with her husband. "Sweetheart, if they were really your friends they would want you to do well. They wouldn't have a problem with you succeeding." Lily said softly.

"And someone does care about your marks. Not only do me and your mother care, but so will the rest of the world. You are a Potter and a future Lord. One of the things that will garner you respect will be how well you do in school. Businesses and investors will look at your marks. Your mother and I wish for you to do your very best. And... we will always be proud of you no matter what. You are our son and we love you very much."

Harry looked back up with tears in his eyes. "You love me. No one has ever told me they love me. I was so overwhelmed last year," He choked out. "I was famous for something I couldn't remember. People looked at me like I was a hero and all I wanted to do was just be Harry and fade into the background."

Lily wished she could go and hug her lonely child. "I'm sorry to tell you this, sweet boy, but you cannot escape the limelight," his mother said sorrowfully. "You _are _a future lord and that alone makes people notice you. Your celebrity status only enhances this. It might be hard, but you will have to accept it."

"You should try making friends with more people. Ron and Hermione sound like nice people, but you need to socialize more. Maybe you could start with your teammates and work your way to the other seekers. Do it slowly, but I'm sure it will get better in time," his father said.

"I promise to try."

* * *

**A/N This is the first in my trilogy. I wish to point out a few things before you start reading:**

**1) This is my first chapter story so please bear with me**

**2) This is not a Harmony or a Hinny**

**3) I find Hermione intolerable, but I will try not to bash her**

**4) She may or may not stay friends with Harry **

**5) I also happen to loathe Draco Malfoy**

**6) Severus Snape's position in this story has yet to be decided**

**7) Harry will date a few girls and the Astoria pairing is not set in stone. Please feel free to give recommendations **

**Tell me your thoughts and feelings please. No flames. Constructive criticism is welcome, however.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

On his second full day at Potter Manor, Harry went through his parents' stuff. He found books, journals, photographs, some school robes, and letters they had sent to various friends and family members. Harry picked up his father's journal and flipped through it:

_19 April 1975_

_Dear Journal,_

_Lily Evans is so beautiful. She turned me down again today, but the fire in her eyes and the way her boobs just..._

Harry shut the journal quickly, cheeks aflame. He decided to read his mother's teenage thoughts.

_23 February 1975_

_Dear Diary,_

_James Bloody Potter makes me want to bloody scream. Ugh he's so annoying. He had the nerve to tell me that we would have beautiful children. As if I would ever procreate with that arrogant fool. Sev's hanging out with Mulciber and Avery again. Marlene told me that he had called some muggleborn a mudblood. Sev wouldn't do that, especially when he says __**I'm**__ his __**best friend**__. Sev doesn't believe in that pureblood supremacy stuff, he doesn't. I know he has problems with his father, but Sev is smart enough to know that all muggles aren't like that. He's been around my parents enough times. And I told Marlene so. She just got this attitude with me, called me delusional. As if..._

Harry closed the journal slowly. Apparently when they had been younger his mother had hated his father. _Probably something to do with Snape._

Harry shook his head and picked up his father's journal again and decided to read the last years of his life. Charlus and Dorea, Harry's grandparents, had died shortly after his parents had left Hogwarts and within a few months of each other. James had lost his way and decided to throw himself fully into the war. Eventually he got back up and began trying to get his mastery in transfiguration. James had wanted to write a few books on dueling, battle magics, and the animagus transformation. He and his friends had become animagi in their fifth year. His father a stag, his godfather a black dog, and Peter Pettigrew a fat, grey garden rat. That rat reminded him of Scabbers. _Could you imagine living as a rat for eleven years, _Harry snorted, laughed at himself, and kept reading.

He read about his parents' small wedding and his father's vow to give her the bigger, better wedding she deserved when the war was over.

His father discussed how they had pushed the boundaries during the war. Harry didn't know how to feel about that. Ron had said dark magic was bad, but his parents weren't bad people... _Right?_ They had also killed. Harry chewed his lip and furrowed his brow_...It wasn't murder if they were protecting themselves?_ They had done all this without Dumbledore's knowledge. Apparently he was the leader of a vigilante group: The Order of the Phoenix.

Harry read about the day his father found out that he _would_ become a dad. Harry became teary eyed as he read about his father wanting to teach him to ride a broom. How his father could and couldn't wait for him to be sorted into Gryffindor. How his father would secretly teach him to be an animagus behind his mother's back.

Harry then read about his parents going into hiding. He learned about something that terrified him. Something that had sealed his fate: a prophecy.

Dumbledore had come to tell the Longbottoms and the Potters of a prophecy made about either him or Neville. The Headmaster hadn't wanted to tell the four parents the contents of the prophecy, going on about it being for the best, but they had been relentless.

At the bottom of the page were words that had changed Harry's life forever:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...*(1)_"

Harry was numb. The words _either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survive _kept repeating themselves in his head like a mantra. Harry's breath quickened... _I can't do this. I'm not even twelve yet. I just learned about magic last year and now I'm expected to defeat a Dark Lord; the darkest Lord in centuries._

He got up to pace. He remembered when he had laid in the hospital wing after his fight with Voldemort. He had asked the headmaster why? Why had Voldemort attacked?

_Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now ...*(2)_

_Why the bloody hell couldn't the old man tell me. And I, like an idiot, didn't even think more on it. I could run... It would serve the old man right keeping this from me... not even trying to train me... I don't owe these people anything... what the hell have they done for me. _

Harry bit his lip. He couldn't run. He was a Gryffindor and Gryffindor's charged forward..._Right?_ _Could I leave and not be found. Are there Death Eaters in other countries? I wish I had someone to talk to. Oh...right._

"Mum? Dad?" Harry called. As master of the house all he had to do was call a certain portrait and it would appear.

They greeted him with wide smiles, until they saw his distress. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Well...err...dad? I was...uh...just reading your journal and I read about the prophecy."

"Prophecy? What prophecy? I don't remember... oh yeah that prophecy,"

"Oh my Merlin, I can't believe we forgot about that," Lily gasped.

"Lucky you, I won't ever forget," Harry said morosely

"I'm sorry sweetheart...I..." Lily didn't seem to know what to say.

There was silence before James broke it, "What do you intend to do?"

"I don't know that's why I called you two. I want to run, but..."

"You would eventually be found, because you just wouldn't be able to stay in a lonely manor for the rest of your life," James finished for his son.

"Yup."

"Oh, baby, you shouldn't have to worry about these things..."Lily said sorrowfully.

"No, no he shouldn't. Your biggest worries should be quidditch, grades, and girls. But, between Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort, I don't think you have a choice. I personally don't put much stock in prophecy, but it seems like those two men do. Those two men have a lot of power between them and I don't see them leaving you alone, son. If you run and hide they will do whatever it takes to find you. So you have two choices: be a martyr and a puppet or become a master of your own destiny.

Silence filled the room after this statement. Harry stared at his father. "I don't want to be a puppet dad...Can you teach me how to duel?"

The next day started Harry's new regime. From Monday to Friday mornings Harry would study and train. He would be able to do what he wanted from Friday afternoon to Sunday. His parents had introduced him to the rest of his ancestors and they had decided to teach the last Potter everything they could to increase his chances of survival. They were teaching him low-level and odd spells that would help him in duels. Tricks could work just as well as high-powered spells. According to one of his great grandfathers, Elijah Potter a two-time dueling champion, "Stealth and bravery were excellent qualities to have when dueling."

Harry began to run in the mornings. He began running the length of the lake and hoped to eventually run around it. He would ride his broom to increase his upper body strength. It was tiring, but he pushed himself.

His grandparents taught him charms and astronomy and later they would lead his education in runes and arithmancy. His grandmother had been a mistress in arithmancy and as a Black doing well in astronomy was a requirement. Astronomy would help him with herbology, potions, runes, and rituals he had found out.

His mother began teaching him potions theory. He would need to pick up some ingredients to restock the lab before he could begin practical work. Harry was fascinated with what his mother was teaching. He remembered looking forward to learning about potions. Harry wondered what had happened to his enthusiasm..._Oh right Snape_. Harry couldn't wait to experiment. He wondered if he would be able to hire a tutor and get out of Snape's potions class.

Transfiguration was a little difficult for him. He was better at the practical stuff, but the theory had him stumped. James had to explain some things to him several times, but the man was patient.

Some of Harry's ancestors were not, however. The older they were the more impatient they were. Some taught him his duties and the history of magic. Others taught him dueling and battle magics. He had two seats on the Wizengamot: Peverell and Potter. The young wizard couldn't count the Black family seat until he found Sirius. The Peverells had helped set up Britain's ministry, along with several other families. Many of which had died out. Harry would have to attend and give balls and dinner parties. He wondered why he hadn't received any invites last year. When he voiced the question to his parents they said, "Someone, most likely Dumbledore, set up a mail ward. He either forgot to remove it or just didn't want to."

They taught Harry a lot about the Potter's personal history. His great-grandfather, Robertson Potter, had been an investor. He made the Potter's the first and only family in Britain to become investors globally. Wizarding Britain didn't think too highly of the rest of the magical world. The Potter's also had stocks in muggle companies around the world: General Motors, Bicarcardi, and Chanel to name a few. The percentages weren't large, but it was enough to make them pretty wealthy in the muggle world. Charlus Potter, a runes master, had developed the runes instrumental in creating the WWN.

History of magic finally became interesting. He learned more about the laws of his country and was appalled at the bigotry and racism. When Harry looked at his self-updating law book he found that it hadn't gotten better since Voldemort's fall. In fact a lot of it seemed to have gotten worse. The green-eyed boy wondered how a nation could just sweep their problems under the rug. Especially after reading his father's journal and learning about the ministry being close to falling to the dark.

Harry also learned that history had become distorted over time from Gryffindor's journal. Salazar Slytherin wasn't as bad as people believed, and Godric Gryffindor hadn't been as pure as the driven snow. Gryffindor had apparently spent as much time in the brothels as he had on the battle field. When Harry had asked his mother and father what a brothel was, his father laughed and his mother had turned red and started a lecture. When James had finally calmed down he had explained to his wife that Harry had probably been reading Gryffindor's journal. The proceeding conversation had left Harry a red that would have made the Weasleys jealous.

Harry felt sympathy for Salazar Slytherin. The man hadn't hated muggleborns, but he had wanted to keep them away. A lot of muggle parents back then had been a lot less tolerant, and many of the muggleborns ended up dead as a result. According to Gryffindor's thoughts Slytherin was pushed over the edge when the majority of his family was killed by muggles. He had left the school never to return. Slytherin's son had, however, become a dark lord. He had tried to retaliate against the muggles and rule the remaining wizarding families. He was defeated by Rowen Gryffindor-Potter. Upon his defeat Serpens had sworn revenge. He proclaimed that every descendent of Gryffindor would be an enemy of Slytherin House. And when Harry studied Rowen's history he found that someone used several types of divination to predict the future. They proclaimed that the last Heir of Slytherin would battle the last Heir of Gryffindor. According to Rowen whomever won would bring the Wizarding World into a new age. Upon learning this Harry felt a new thrill of fear. He was the last Gryffindor so he deduced that Voldemort was the last Slytherin.

Harry finally understood how he could talk to snakes: parseltounge. None of his ancestors could figure out why he was a parselmouth. It was useful they said, but he should be cautious when using it because the bigots saw it as dark magic.

Harry was asked questions he was sure he would have to answer sometime in the future. One particular conversation stood out:

_"...There are two main types of fights: duels of honor and combat" Elijah Potter explained to his great-grandson._

_"Honor duels have a code of conduct. You know who you are fighting, when, how, and what weapons you are using. Combat fights there is no fair play. Winner takes all. Sometimes you have an advantage, but most times you don't._

_"Now with that in mind I want you to think about something. I need you to truly think about this. I do not want you to give **me** an answer. But answer this for your self. **What is your stance on killing and why?**_

Harry didn't know how to answer that question yet, so he put it to the back of his mind. Sometimes at night Harry would have an overwhelming feeling in his chest. Most of the time it would lead to tears. He was terrified. He didn't understand how he could defeat the darkest wizard of all time when the man had more than 60 years of experience.

That Friday, Harry decided to send a letter to Neville.

_Dear Neville,_

_ I know we didn't talk a lot last year and I am sorry for that. I just learned that you were my god-brother and I would like to get to know you. Maybe next year we could hang out together. Maybe study and stuff. We are both very shy and this could be a learning experience for both of us. As it stands our houses are also long-standing allies. I would like to renew that also._

_Write back please,_

_HJ Potter_

It was short and simple, but he really didn't know what to write. Not long after he sent the note Tinker, Tank, and Binks popped into the room. They were struggling with a house-elf he didn't know. The elf was wearing a dirty rag. It looked like it had been through hell.

"Master, wes finding this house-elf here stealing yours mail!" Tinker croaked.

"Dobby be trying to help Master Harry Potter. Master Harry Potter in danger," The elf exclaimed.

The elves continued to argue until Harry yelled, "STOP! Thank you. Now who are you and what do you want?"

"I's be Dobby the house elf sir. I came here to tell The Great Harry Potter that he was in danger and that he mustn't go back to Hogwarts."

Part of him didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, but he had to keep his promise to his parents and do his duty to his family, so he said softly, " I can't not go back to Hogwarts. And why am I in danger."

"Dobby's master has great plans for Harry Potter. He wants to hurt the Great Wizard, but Dobby won't let that happen."

"Who is your master and why does he want to hurt me? It's not Voldemort is it?"

The elves all flinched. "No! Dobby cannot say! He just knows that Master Harry Potter won't be safe at Hogwarts."

"Dobby I must return to school," Dobby opened his mouth to argue, but Harry held up his hand. "How am I ever to become as great as you believe if I don't get my education. Portraits can only teach so much. And isn't Albus Dumbledore a great wizard." The dirty elf nodded. "Well then he is at Hogwarts and he will do his best to protect me." Harry felt he was speaking the truth, but he couldn't help but think somewhere in that statement was a lie.

Dobby's ears drooped. "Okay, Master Harry Potter sir, but Dobby will be looking out for the Great Harry Potter.

Dobby was about to leave when Tank cleared his throat, "Hem hem, the masters mails please."

Dobby handed over Harry's mail. He saw that he had received several letters from Hagrid, Hermione, and Ron. His letters to Ron, Hermione, and Neville were also there. He would have to send Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione some explanation.

The filthy house elf Dobby worried and confused Harry. The house elf clearly thought that he was in danger, but from what Harry didn't know. Harry hoped he would find out before he was in a life or death situation.

The next day Harry ventured to Diagon Alley with Tank. He stopped at the apothecary and ended spending 100 galleons on ingredients. Harry picked up some owl treats for Hedwig and then traveled to the Quidditch Supply Store. He had never been in there. So he started to look around. He saw some nice seeker gloves and a broomstick servicing kit.

"Harry?" A voice said behind him. Turning he saw Katie Bell standing behind him.

"Hey Katie"

"Hey Harry," she said with a smile. She looked him up and down. He looked better from when she last saw him. He had grown taller and his face was fuller. The green eyed boy in front of her also had a rather nice tan. "How's your summer been so far?"

"Great," he chirped with a grin. "What brings you in here? Lookin' for some chaser stuff?"

"Well I do need some new gloves, but I'm here to sign up for camp."

Harry looked interested, "Camp? Quidditch?" He remembered reading about his dad going to a few camps.

"There is quidditch, but there's other stuff too. Like dueling, some classes and tutoring, muggle football, sword fighting and a bunch of other things."

Harry was definitely interested, but could he go? He didn't have a guardian and the ones looking after him were dead.

"When does it start?"

"In three weeks. Wanna go?"

Harry bit his lip. "Yeah, but I don't have any guardians," Harry said softly.

Katie looked concerned, "I thought you were living with the muggles."

"That didn't work out." Katie had seen him last year wearing rags and any fool could see that something wasn't right with him.

Katie glanced at her father. He was a solicitor that dealt with some middle to low upper class families. Some of them were wealthy, but the Potter Estate was huge if her resources were correct. It could work out for both her family and Harry. Before she knew what she was doing she dragged Harry over to meet him.

"Dad? May I introduce you to Heir Harry Potter. Heir Potter this is my father Kaius Bell. He is a solicitor."

Kaius was a tall, brown-haired, blue-eyed man. He was lean and intimidating. Harry bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Likewise Heir Potter. How may I help you young man."

"I...well...err...ahem I am in need of a solicitor for my family's estate. Also I would like to be emancipated if that is possible."

The older gentleman had been amused with the boy's stuttering. Clearly his daughter had brought the boy over without discussing it with him. When the emerald eyed youth had finished talking, Kaius pulled out a business card. The card said _Knight and Bell _on it. "Send me a note, so an appointment can be scheduled. Alright?"

"Yes sir." The older man held out his hand for a shake. Harry took the hand and almost had his hand crushed. Kaius' lips twitched when Harry gave him a look of betrayal.

With a short bow, Harry said goodbye to Katie and her father. He walked from the store and into a corner to pop away with Tank.

When Harry got home he discussed his day with his parents and grandfather.

"I think you should write to one of your friends, young man. See what Augusta Longbottom thinks of them," Charlus told him.

So Harry wrote to Neville. His godbrother replied quickly.

_Dear Harry,_

_Quidditch camp sounds cool. You're a really good flier Harry. You could probably play for England when your older. Gran says she has heard great things about Knight and Bell, but she wouldn't use them because they don't represent any of the old families..._

Harry rolled his eyes. He failed to see how anything could change when the same old families kept the same old money. When he read the letter to his parents and grandparents his grandmother sighed and said, "Augusta Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Lois Prewitt and several of their friends had always been followers and Dumbledore sycophants. I tolerated them at best."

Harry scheduled an appointment with Mr. Bell and was told to come in that Friday. Harry continued to work and study until Friday. Tank apperated them there. The elf stayed invisible like he had in Diagon Alley. Not 10 minutes later was the pre-teen sitting in front of Kaius Bell.

"Good morning Heir Potter."

"Good morning, Mr. Bell."

"So, Heir Potter, you need a family solicitor?"

"Yes Mr. Bell. I asked a friend about you and they had heard great things."

"Thank you young sir. Now basically my job is to..." They spent the next half hour discussing the man's job. "...with that out of the way we can discuss emancipation. You cannot file for emancipation until your 13th birthday. However, Katie tells me you're a good kid. If you would like, I can be your temporary guardian. If the home you are staying in is adequate, you can remain there. However I will need to approve it."

"First, sir, I need you to make an oath." Harry pulled out some parchment with a written oath on it. His grandfather had dictated it. All previous solicitors had given an oath.

Pulling out his wand Kaius said, "I, Kaius Jordan Bell, hereby swear to serve and protect the secrets of the Gryffindor-Potter and Peverell Estates. I swear to never betray Hadrian James Potter or any of his family. So mote it out be."

"So mote it be." The oath was accepted. "I live at my family's manor. My house elf," Tank made himself visible, "is with me when I leave the house. At home the portraits of my ancestors look out for me. If you want to see it you would have to come another day. The wards won't allow it today."

"Now Heir Potter, I would have to become your guardian through the muggle world as that would make it easier for me to do so in the magical world. Albus Dumbledore will be a pain. What are your previous guardians' names and where do they live?"

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley and they live at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

They continued to discuss Harry's guardianship until Harry remembered something.

"Umm Mr. Bell? Do you know where Sirius Black is?"

Kaius Bell suddenly looked uncomfortable. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Heir Potter, Sirius Black is in Azkaban."

"The prison? What for?"

"He betrayed your parents to You-Know-Who..."

"Voldemort?! How did he do that?"

The man before him flinched then said, "He was your parents' Secret Keeper."

"No"

"Yes"

"No. He was not."

"Heir Potter I assure you he was."

"According to my father's journal he was not. Peter Pettigrew was. My father's journal is a family book and it is spelled so that the writer cannot tell a known lie."

The blue-eyed man's eyes widened, but then said, "Be that as it may, Sirius Black still killed Peter Pettigrew and 13 muggles."

Harry thought for a moment then asked, "Sir can you get me his trial transcripts?"

"It would take about two weeks, but I can get some."

They talked a while more before Harry took his leave.

Things were looking up for Harry, until he was introduced to meditation and occlumency. On the fifth day of his meditating something happened. He had been trying to reach his magical core. Being in tune with his core would allow his magic to flow better making spell casting easier. Not many people knew this. It was a Potter family secret.

When he reached his core he found something odd. There was a red and black substance attacking his core. It felt vile; evil; wrong. The thing was strong, but something told Harry that if it stayed it would get even stronger. So Harry pushed, and he pushed. It hurt like hell. He was vaguely aware of someone screaming. Harry kept pushing until a strand broke off. That encouraged the young wizard to keep pushing; fighting. As the substance broke off he somehow managed to see that his core was brightening. Harry didn't know how long this took, but eventually it was gone. All though it seemed to have left a residue. He didn't have long to observe, however, because blackness invaded his vision and he knew no more.

The next time Harry woke he was in his rooms. He sat up too fast and it made him dizzy. "Master Hadrian?" Someone said.

Looking around Harry saw Tank at his beside.

"'lo Tank. Wha' 'appened?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Yous passed out Master. Yous be screaming and blood and evilness bes coming from yours scar."

"Something evil came from my scar?"

"Yes Master Hadrian. Yours parents be scared."

"Oh," Harry said softly. He was tired, but for some reason he felt better, as if a weight had been lifted from him. He wondered what it was that had left his scar, but he was too tired to think so he laid back down and went to sleep.

_It looks like it's healing._ Harry was standing in front of a mirror. It was the day after the meditation incident. For the first time in his life he could feel his magic. He felt free. The only problem he seemed to have was control. He tried casting a lumos and it had nearly blinded him. He would have to figure out what it was that came from his scar. From what Tank had said he knew it was something sinister. A voice in the back of his head kept whispering _Voldemort._ The substance might have been from Voldemort. Whenever he thought about it he failed to suppress a shiver of disgust. Harry didn't know what it was but he knew he would find out.

* * *

Harry had started to change without realizing it. He was happy for starters. Secondly he had a number of friends that he corresponded with: Neville, Ron, Hermione, Katie Bell, and Fred and George. He liked the feeling of having friends. Harry's eyesight had improved, but he still needed glasses.

Harry also for the first time had someone to check on him and his well being: the Bells. Harry had met Katie's mother and little brother. Samuel and Samantha Bell. Samantha was a nice looking woman with blond hair and hazel eyes. Little Sam was a small replica of his father. The kid wanted to be a seeker for Gryffindor when he went to Hogwarts. It would have to be after his first year because Harry would still be there.

Harry Potter was finally welcomed and surrounded by family. The boy could burst from his happiness.

* * *

_ Dear Harry,_

_I know I promised you those transcripts, but there seems to be a slight problem. There aren't any. Sirius Black did not receive a trial. I will try my best to get him a trial._

_Please be patient_

_KJB_

"MUM! DAD!," Harry yelled.

Together they appeared and simultaneously asked, "What is the matter, son/sweetheart?"

"Sirius didn't have a trial. They just chucked him in there," Harry blurted out.

"What! oh no, no, no, no. They just left him there to rot. Oh Merlin, we have been dead for almost 11 years. 11 years in Azkaban with no trial and dementors. HE MIGHT BE INNOCENT AND HE DIDN'T EVEN GET A TRIAL," James Potter said. Yelling as he finished.

"Jamie calm down..." Lily pleaded

"CALM DOWN? I CAN'T CALM DOWN SIRIUS MIGHT BE INSANE."

"JAMES! STOP! NOW!"

James stopped yelling, but started pacing in his portrait, muttering things under his breath.

Harry couldn't understand how a man could be thrown in prison without a trial. That was more proof that Wizarding Britain was to corrupt to properly function.

* * *

Kaius finally became his guardian. Harry didn't ask and Kaius didn't tell, but Harry assumed that Kauis had used some illegal methods to speed up the process. Kaius signed Harry up for camp. The camp cost seven galleons a week, and he would be there for three weeks. Harry couldn't wait. He and Katie were getting along famously. She was like a big sister. He had been at her house one day when Angelina and Alicia had stopped by. They had teased him mercilessly. Harry looked like he was imitating a tomato. Harry vowed to get them back one day.

Harry was still training and studying. He kept going at it until the day before camp. The boy was excited. He just couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Welcome to the Johnson Youth Camp," a happy blond was there to greet them when they portkeyed in. Katie and Harry had portkeyed from the Quidditch Supply Store. "My name is Jessica Williamson and I am a counselor here at the camp." Pointing to the right she continued, "Your cabin will be decided by your last name and quidditch position." There were signs that divided the last names Katie went to the A-C counselor and Harry went to the P-Q person.

"Last name please."

"Peverell," Harry hadn't wanted to use his Potter name as he was there to have fun. He didn't wish to be stared at. The fact that his scar had healed had improved matters a lot.

"Peverell...Peverell. Hadrian? Seeker? Okay you're in the blue cabin, royal rooms. Here is a list of activities and classes. You can sign up for an activity or class as late as the day before. Is there anything you wish to sign up for now?"

"Yes... The seeker challenge. The strategies class and the team building workshop. My cabin mates are my team mates right? Okay...um the potions class, horseback riding, the defense and dueling class...beginner's arithmancy class." Harry bit his lip. He was too young to enter the dueling tournament. "The beginner's runes class, charms class, and transfiguration theory workshop. How do I sign up for things later on?"

"Speak with your cabin counselor."

"Okay, thank you." Harry left to go find Katie. She was still there signing up, but he only had to wait a few minutes. "Hey Katie Kat what cabin are you in?"

"The purple cabin, lavender rooms." Harry was slightly disappointed they weren't on the same team.

"Aww you're the opposition." Harry put on a sorrowful face, "Don't be upset when your team loses okay Katie Kat."

"And what makes you think _my_ team will lose."

"I'm a Potter. Quidditch greatness runs through my veins," Harry said puffing out his chest.

"Forgive me O' Great One."

Harry jerked his head as if to say 'I'm glad you recognize and don't forget' before they both snorted and chuckled.

"Well here is my cabin," Katie said after they had walked for a while.

Harry looked around and saw that the blue cabin was down the trail to the right. He left after saying goodbye to Katie and continued to walk. When he got there he was greeted by a sandy haired man. "Hi, my name is Jason Dash and I'm the counselor for the blue cabin. My rooms and office are over there to the left I am here if you have any questions or concerns. The rules for the camp are listed on the wall. Nothing stronger than butterbeer to drink, no smoking, no fighting magical or muggle, curfew is 21:00, lights out at 22:00. List of meal times is in each room. There is a basket by the beds. Put all things you want washed into the basket. They will be taken care of every two days. I would suggest keeping all your valuables locked away. And welcome to the Johnson Camp. May I have your name?"

"Harry...err Hadrian Peverell."

"Well alright then Hadrian you are in the royal rooms. There are wards preventing you from entering the indigo, sky, cerulean and periwinkle rooms and vice versa for the girls trying to enter the royal, navy, electric, and cornflower rooms. Okay? Well then get situated and I will see you later."

Harry walked down the hall and saw a sign on a door that said royal. Entering the room he saw another person there, "Pucey?"

The boy looked up and confirmed that he was Adrian Pucey, Slytherin chaser. He looked at Harry for a moment unable to place him until sneering, "Potter."

They stared at each other for a moment, until Pucey shrugged and said, "We aren't in school Potter. If you leave me alone I will return the favor."

"Fine." Harry walked up to a bed and say on it. Harry looked at Pucey again and said, "Pucey, you weren't one of the brutes last year. You wanna try a be...friendly?"

"Why would I want to be," Pucey spat the next word, "friendly with you, Harry Potter: Gryffindor Golden Boy and all around Slytherin hater."

Harry didn't know whether to laugh at the nickname or frown at the latter part of the statement, "Who told you I was a Slytherin hater?"

"Well Snape and Malfoy said..."

The emerald eyed youth snorted, "Malfoy is an arrogant prat and Snape is still feeling butt hurt because he didn't get the girl." James had told Harry that he had suspected Snape of having a thing for his mother. Pucey looked interested, but Harry waved him off, "and besides I thought Slytherins took everything with a grain of salt." Harry got up and went over to the Slytherin. Bowing he said, "Good morning, I am Heir Hadrian Potter."

"Heir Adrian Pucey." They shook hands, before going back to what they were doing. "Oh and don't call me 'Potter.' Here I'm Hadrian Peverell."

Pucey and Harry were soon joined by two other boys: Robert O'Shay and Derek McQueen.

After unpacking they all me adjourned to the common room. Jason went over the rules again and handed out the list for activities and events. They also got the quidditch schedule. There would be tryouts to find out the starters. Harry could tell by the looks he was receiving that people didn't think he would be first string. _I am still kinda small. _

After getting situated Harry and Pucey went to the cafeteria. He found Katie sitting and talking with a pretty Asian girl. Pucey looked reluctant to follow, but Harry gave him a look.

"Hey Katie Kat."

"Harrikins. Do you know Cho Chang. She's a claw and wants to be seeker next year."

Harry bowed, "Pleasure to meet you Miss Chang I'm pretty sure you both know Heir Pucey here."

Pucey nodded, "Miss Bell, Miss Chang. Let's go get something to eat...Peverell." Chang opened her mouth to ask about Harry's name before Katie intervened and explained to Cho the situation.

Cho and Katie soon followed both boys. "So Hare Bear what did you sign up for?"

"Err the seeker challenge...beginner's arithmancey and runes. The potions, charms, and defense classes. Um transfiguration theory, horseback riding, strategies class, team building workshop. I'll sign up for more things later."

"You sound like a Ravenclaw with all those classes Potter," Chang said.

"Nope just a Gyffindor learning everything I can so that I can break the rules creatively."

Chang smiled at Harry causing the boy's heart to speed up. Next to him Pucey smirked knowingly.

"So Katie what did you sign up for?"

"Horseback riding, archery, potions theory, the strategies class, the team building workshop, defense. I don't know what else to choose though."

The four young people kept discussing what they were going to do during their time at the camp. Pucey was standoffish at first, but he was eventually coaxed into talking. Pucey told the group hewanted to go pro with quidditch.

"I would like to play for England one day. I'm pretty sure if you got the best players from each house at Hogwarts we could slaughter our national team."

"Are they that bad?" Harry questioned

"Worse!" His three companions answered.

Harry found out there was a junior league and a U-17 team he could join if he wanted to play. He could join a professional team at 16 and play on the national level at 17. He was tempted, but he knew he had another destiny to fulfil before doing any of those things.

Team tryouts were held the next morning. 34 people tried out for the blue squad. Six seekers, six keepers, ten beaters, and twelve chasers. Harry was impressed with Pucey. He was pretty good, better than his teammates at school, definitely better than any of the Hufflepuff chasers, and as good as Roger Davis, a Ravenclaw chaser. No one, in Harry's opinion, was on the same scale as the Gryffindor girls. But if that trio of girls were ever unavailable, Harry would choose Pucey.

The seekers were last to tryout. They were separated into two groups, "What I want you all to do is race around the pitch. Two laps. While you do that I will release a snitch, whomever catches it first will be a finalist." The first group went up. Two girls and one boy. They raced the pitch, a honey brown-haired girl was fast Harry noted. She was his age, he believed. Give or take a few months.

Suddenly she saw the snitch and dived with the blond boy right behind her. She caught it with little effort. Harry's group was up next. He shot up in the air as the whistle blew and was off. He lived flying because it was so...freeing. Harry led the chase. When he finished his two laps he shot up further into the sky scanning for the snitch. He didn't see it. Then he saw it by the opposite goal post, but not before his female opponent. He shot off hot on her heals. _Go go faster, faster._ He caught up with her. Soon the snitch left the post and went upward. The three battling seekers followed. Before the snitch did it, Harry knew what would happen, so he dived and took control of the lead as dives were his specialty. The group got closer to the ground. The girl crashed and suddenly it was down to Harry and another boy. Instinct told Harry to go right and he did. Scooting forward on his broom Harry reached forward. He kept inching forward on the broom until he jumped. Catching the golden ball, Harry rolled to the grown. _Yes!_

Harry was able to catch his breath before going against the last seeker. He ended up winning that battle also. He was proud of himself and it felt good.

Pucey became a starting chaser. The girls meet up with them later that day to tell them they made their respective teams. Harry and Katie were both thankful that Oliver wasn't there because the obsessed boy would have gotten a bunch of bright ideas for practice. They were rigorous and Oliver would have had the Gryffindor Quidditch Team doing these things everyday.

Harry tried horseback riding and he enjoyed it. Katie, however, did not. She had fallen off her horse. After checking on her and making sure she was okay, Harry fell out in full-blown laughter. His 'big sister' refused to speak to him for the rest of the day. He thought about getting some horses for the manor. He would see about that later.

Harry fell in love with arithmancy. It was a combination of muggle mathematics and divination. They didn't teach the hard stuff, just the overall, but Harry couldn't wait to delve deeper into the subject. Runes also fascinated Harry. With those two subjects, the emerald eyed boy could see himself as an enchanter, spell crafter, or curse breaker.

"Oi Pucey! You going on that hike."

"Peverell," the Slytherin drawled, "I am a pureblood and as such we do not...hike."

"Aww come on Pucey, you wanna go pro right? Won't hiking increase your strength and stamina," Harry said.

"No Peverell, I have no wish to empty my bladder in some bushes."

"Pucey," Harry mock whined. Suddenly Harry removed his glasses and tried to give his roommate doe eyes.

Pucey snorted, "That doesn't work for my little sister and it won't work for you."

Pucey ended up agreeing to go with Harry just to shut the boy up. The girls decided not to come being too sore from quidditch practice.

"Pucey?" Harry asked

"Hmm."

"Why are you so different from the rest of your house."

Pucey stopped and stared for a moment until, "Keep it moving boys!"

"I did not realize that it was noticeable."

"It's hard not to notice when everyone else is following the rest of the crowd."

"Why Peverell, I did not know you liked watching us Slytherins."

"Yes of course Pucey you're all so bloody gorgeous and some of the nicest people I've ever met."

"We are a stunning lot are we not?"

"Beautiful bunch that."

"Kind and considerate always looking to help out our fellow schoolmates, especially the Gryffindors."

"Yes I have often found myself on the receiving end of a... Slytherin's help." They looked at each other and began to laugh. Catching their breaths they continued in silence, Harry waited for Pucey to answer his question.

Before Pucey answered he put up a silencing charm. They could hear what was being said around them, but no one could hear their conversation. "I guess it is because I am ambitious enough to be in Slytherin, but smart enough to know that I cannot bully and beat up future allies and my monetary and political betters."

Harry nodded. The House of Pucey was a minor house. From what he understood they were wealthy, but not as rich as others and weren't titled. "Are there anymore Slytherins like that."

Pucey gave Harry a hard look, "Blaise Zabini, Peyton Parkinson, Flora and Hestia Carrow, Theodore Nott... and maybe Astoria Greengrass."

"Greengrass? Daphne's sister."

"Yes. She's her younger sister. I say maybe because Daphne is a social climber of the highest order. You've seen Parkinson's little sister? Well Greengrass is just like her and Astoria might be the same."

Harry thought for a moment before, "Could you possibly look around for more of those type of Slytherins...just in case."

Pucey gave him another look, "Yeah...just in case."

Three days later, the quidditch tournament started. Scouts representing several teams were present. The Blue squad wouldn't be playing today, but the Purple squad was, they were playing the Red team.

The chasers on Katie's team were good. They were great in fact. The game was fast paced and Harry couldn't wait for his team to play. The girl for the Red team, the Red Natives they had named themselves, caught the snitch before the boy for the Purple team, named the Manticores. The Manticores won the game, however, because of the outstanding chaser play.

"That was amazing Katie. You played really well," Harry congratulated his good friend.

"Thanks Hare."

There would be two games a day and The Blues, also known as The Giants, would play in two days.

The next day was a strategies workshop. "Trust is an important factor when building a team..." They had done several trust exercises including: free running, the circle of friends, the tag team game, and the trust box. Harry would probably share some of this with Oliver when he saw him next.

Trust, Harry realized, would be helpful in everything he had to do, considering the prophecy that was looming over his head. Could he trust the people he was surrounded by? To help him when he needed? To never give away a secret? To listen to him even if he said something that didn't make sense to them? He didn't know, but he would make sure he could. He would start his team now, before it was too late.

The Giants beat the Eagles, the campers that resided in the green cabin, the next day. This was quidditch on a different scale. Everything was so fast, but Harry had the time of his life pulling off his incredible dives.

* * *

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was in a tizzy. Harry Potter was missing and he could not find the boy. The old man didn't know what to do. He knew that if the Ministry were to be alerted Death Eaters would find out. He had seen both Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley and neither knew where Harry was. In fact they had both been shocked to find out that the boy had run away. Apparently the child didn't trust his friends as much as Dumbledore had thought. Dumbledore assumed the child had been tolerated at best or treated indifferent at worst with his relatives. He knew Petunia had been disappointed about not being a witch, but he had hoped she would put aside her disappointment for her little nephew. Harry hadn't been as happy as he had hoped, but sometimes sacrifices had to be made. The child had had a difficult fate thrust upon him before he was even born. Sometimes when the old man thought about the innocent child he felt unsettled. But then his conscience would ease when he thought about the other lives that would be saved when the boy sacrificed his. Dumbledore knew it was wrong, _but sometimes sacrifices had to be made._

He got up and went to the fireplace, "Alastor Moody..."

* * *

"Madam Bones, the man never had a trial," Kaius Bell stated, "you could be holding an innocent man hostage. The repercussions could be severe."

"What repercussions Mr. Bell. The man's entire family is dead. Who will battle for him."

"I represent Hadrian James Potter, Heir Apparent Peverell and Potter; Heir Presumptive Black." The woman before him seemed to blanch a little. "I would hate for that boy to finally come into his own and be against the Ministry. You were an ally once upon a time were you not? This could help your family get back with Potter Alliance."

Amelia Bones' jaw tightened. Her great-grandfather had been a fool. The Bones and Weasley families had been hoodwinked into giving up most of their fortunes. She despised looking into the eyes of the Malfoys and Lucius was such an arrogant prick. The only reason her family was able to bounce back was because her great-aunt had married into the Malfoy family.

"Very well Mr. Bell my department will look into the Black case."

"Please use your most trustworthy Aurors. I have no wish for Fudge or worse Dumbledore to find out prematurely."

"All of my Aurors are trustworthy. Thank you Mr. Bell," she said smartly.

Kaius sighed, _I need a headache reducing potion._

* * *

Harry was enjoying himself so much, he didn't realize that time was passing quickly. He and Adrian had become very good friends and Cho was a nice girl, she was cute. He hoped he would eventually stop blushing when she smiled at him .

One night the four of them had gotten together and Cho had broached a new topic, "Do you think we can still do this at Hogwarts? I mean I like you guys and I never thought that I would see a Gryffindor and Slytherin cracking jokes with each other."

"The Slytherins will be difficult," Pucey murmured.

"As will the Gryffindors," Harry agreed.

"I think Hufflepuff will be the easiest House," Katie stated.

Adrian and Harry both snorted, "Not bloody likely," Adrian retorted

"Yeah, they're a nasty lot."

Cho joined in, "They have a chip on their shoulders. It's kind of annoying."

"And the Ravenclaws are snobs," Katie finished.

"Maybe we can unite the Houses," Cho said.

"That's very ambitious," Pucey said.

"And brave," Harry commented.

"That would take a lot of hard work," stated Katie.

"And cleverness," Cho agreed.

When they finished they smiled at each other. Indeed it was a sight to see: two Gryffindors, a Slytherin, and a Ravenclaw enjoying each other's company.

"We would need more people to join us. Some Puffs, definitely more Slytherins and Gryffindors, just for the protection, and a few more Ravens... this is going to be an uphill battle," Harry said.

"Yes I feel weary already," commented Pucey.

* * *

Hermione Granger was hurt. Her best friend had disappeared and he hadn't told her. Did he not trust her? Was she just a tool for Harry Potter to use for homework? She hoped not. He was really nice and didn't pick on her. When the Headmaster had shown up she had been shocked to learn that Harry had left his relatives home. Nothing in his letters indicated that he was gone. She hoped he was okay. He hadn't answered her letters in a while. She had promised to let the Headmaster know if Harry had told her where he was. Professor Dumbledore was nice. He was concerned about Harry's welfare. Harry had expressed dislike for his relatives, but she could never get him to talk about it. He would shut down and change the subject. She would get him to talk about it one day, even if she had to drag him to a chair and force it out of him. She had read some psychology books. They said people needed to talk about these things. She just wanted to help her friend.

* * *

Harry's team had made it to the finals. Their time at the camp was almost up. His birthday had come and gone and he had gotten some cake, just like everyone else that had had a birthday at the camp. Adrian and Cho promised to get him a present when they got home. If he had received any gifts from his friends they had been redirected to the manor.

His time at the camp had really opened his eyes to the greatness of the magical world. He felt content with being among his own kind. He figured that this world could be great if the bigotry and racism were put to the side. It was a pipe dream, he knew, but one could only hope.

Harry definitely wanted to buy some horses to ride around the manor, and when he went home he planned to experiment with potions, maybe he could invent something to make his hair lie flat. Harry loved working with his hands, he found. Inventing things, taking them apart to see how they worked and putting them back together was really enjoyable. The emerald eyed boy couldn't wait to get a better understanding of Runes and arithmancy so he could develop new things.

Adrian had told him he could get a potions tutor. The boy had practically begged Harry to do so, saying he didn't want his sister in Slytherin, and that the girl had aspirations of being a potions mistress. If Harry did it, others would follow.

It was game time before Harry knew anything. The Giants v. The Stars, Cho's team. It was a low scoring game despite the excellent chaser play. The keepers were amazing. Thus the game came down to Harry and Cho. She crashed to the ground because of Harry's well executed wronski feint. Seeing the snitch across the pitch he shot after it, dodging a bludger with a sloth barrel roll he caught the golden ball. His teammates slammed into him shouting and screaming.

Harry was happy, grinning madly. Katie came out to hug him, "Way to go Hare Bear."

He and Adrian pumped fists "Yes Potter! Yes...oops."

Harry shrugged, "They would find out anyway." The people who had heard were already gaping.

"Potter did he say?"

"Really where?"

"Potter the boy-who-lived?"

"I've shared a cabin with Potter?"

"Potter as in Harry Potter?"

"He's one hell of a flyer."

Harry shook his head, at least people knew he had some talent.

* * *

The last few days were an end to tournaments. Harry left with a few trophies and gifts. He had won the seeker challenge, two track events, and the broomstick obstacle course.

Katie had won the chasers challenge, with Adrian coming in third and Cho had won a swimming competition and a transfiguration challenge. All four of them had received offers to play in the junior league or on the English U-17 team. All four were ecstatic. The four of them portkeyed to the quidditch store.

"I want some ice cream," Katie said. They followed the hazel-eyed girl to Fortescue's ice cream. Walking into the shop they saw a few Hogwarts students who were school shopping. They foursome smirked at each other. As they chatted and ate ice cream, the other students gaped. Slytherins and Gryffindors loathed each other and here were two of them laughing with each other like old friends.

They were enjoying themselves until they heard a Scottish brogue, "Mr. Potter."

Turning Harry saw Minerva McGonagall striding towards him. "Good afternoon, Professor."

"Mr. Potter the Headmaster has been looking for you. Where have you been?"

"Professor, I know you mean well, but I don't see how it is anyone's business where I spend my summer vacation. The Headmaster is just that, a Headmaster. Forgive me Madam, but Professor Dumbledore is neither my parent nor guardian so I don't have to tell you or him anything."

His Head of House spluttered for a moment unable to reply. Harry smiled and continued eating, "Have a good day professor."

His companions smirked, "Way to go Peverell," Pucey said. The foursome finished their ice cream and walked away. The other three nodded to the Transfiguration mistress. They walked for a while with several people noticing them and staring. They walked to the Leaky Cauldron where Adrian and Cho flooed home after hugs and handshakes. Before Katie and Harry could leave they heard, "Harry, my boy." Turning they saw Dumbledore. Before he could get another word in, Harry grabbed Katie and said, "Family First."

* * *

**A/N: To my fellow Americans if you notice anything about the teams and their names it was done on purpose. Proud New Yorker here ;D**

**Read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

They landed with a thump in the foyer.

"Whew that was close," Katie commented.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. Harry had put the Bells in the book when they had come for dinner. "I have to open up the floo so you can get home. Hold on."

Katie loved this house. It was so beautiful and classy. If Harry had a guardian to watch them she would try to be here everyday.

After Harry got the floo working he took Katie home. Going into the floo at the same time Katie yelled, "Hell's Bells." It was the password to the Bell family home because Samantha was a muggleborn in love with AC/DC.

"Hey you two," Samantha greeted them.

She was greeted back with, "Hi mum," and "Hi Samantha."

"Katie! Harry! How's camp? Did you play lots and lots of quidditch? Did you win?" The ever exuberant Samuel came running into the sitting room and hugged Katie and Harry, surprising the young seeker.

"Hey Sammy. Yeah we played lots of quidditch."

"And _my_ team won," Harry put in with a pleased grin.

"Yes Potter we know. Greatness runs through your veins."

"I thought I heard the two of you. Welcome home," Kaius said entering the room. He hugged his daughter and ruffled his ward's hair, which garnered a complaint of, "Aww come on Kai."

"How was it," Kauis asked.

"Great."

"Awesome."

Kaius looked at his daughter and his ward. She was smiling happily, but the change in Harry was remarkable. The child looked happy. He was grinning madly with a sparkle in his eyes, making them look like jewels. The campers told the others their experience before Harry got up to leave. "Come back for dinner alright, young man."

"Yes ma'am," Harry saluted to Samantha.

When he left Katie commented, "He's different. Not that meek, shy kid he was when I met him last year. Hogwarts is in for a surprise."

* * *

Harry stumbled through the floo. Congratulating himself for not falling, he ran upstairs to his sitting room. "Mum, dad."

There likenesses appeared, "Hello sweetie."

"Harry! How was it? Did you win anything? Did you kiss a few girls..."

"James!"

"What? He's twelve, almost a man. Soon he'll be having..."

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER. DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE."

"Yes Lily, I will finish it when you leave."

"James..." she warned.

"Alright, alright. So Harry did you have fun?"

Harry had been stuck between blushing and smirking, "YEAH dad it was cool. My team won the tournament and..." for the rest of the hour Harry told his parents of his time at camp.

"Friends with a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. I wish you luck son. You are clearly a better man than me." Harry smiled at his father.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

_ Dear Fred and George,_

_Please don't share this letter with anyone, not even Ron. I need your help. Me and Katie went to a Quidditch camp last month and made friends with a Slytherin. I know ha ha ha, but it's true. We also met a Claw. The four if us would like to stay friends, but knowing Hogwarts we won't able to... without help. That's where you guys come in. No you don't have to be friends with Slytherins if you don't want to, but it would be nice. What we would like is for the pair of you to back us up in uniting the Houses. We need protection. Ask your friends who have friends in other houses. _

_Please think about it,_

_HJP_

"What'd you reckon Gred,"

"I dunno Forge,"

"Friends with Slytherins,"

"They need some Puffs to join the crew,"

"Hmm this could be beneficial for us,"

"Yeah, help us get the word out when we start our business,"

"I'm in," Fred said.

"Me too Forge. Me too."

* * *

"Harry can we talk."

"Yeah, Kaius, we can go to the den." Harry called for tea.

They sat in silence before, "Heir Potter," Kaius only called him that when he wanted to discuss business. "The Ministry is investigating why your godfather didn't get a trial. Amelia Bones is a fair woman, but dealing with the Ancient and Noble Houses are a sore spot for her. If she goes out on a limb for you she will expect something in return, so be prepared. I have also gone to see Albus Dumbledore about your mail problem. Here is the vault key. I would suggest getting some house elves to help you sort it all out. As for your parent's wills they are sealed and we will need a court order to remove the seal. You may petition when you become emancipated. Dumbledore also holds your votes at the moment. You may at any time remove him and assign another proxy." Harry nodded he didn't know who to sign them to as of yet.

Kaius paused as if to prepare himself, "Harry... I met your relatives."

"Okay," the younger wizard said slowly.

"They...didn't speak...highly of you."

"Oh?"

"Harry I don't know what they did to you and you do not seem inclined to speak of it...I...if ever you need to talk I am willing to listen. I would not recommend holding this...whatever it is you feel...in. If you do not wish to speak to me, I can find you a mind healer from another country or Samantha can find you a...therapist I believe it is called. But please don't hold it in for the rest of your life. Talk to someone okay?"

Harry nodded, unable to speak. Kauis got up, ruffled his hair and squeezed his shoulder. "See you later Harry."

Harry sat there for a while longer. He didn't want to talk about it. Hell he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about how he had gotten few hugs in his life. How he hadn't gotten a Christmas present until last year. How he didn't know his name until his first day of school. He didn't want to think about how lonely he was in primary school. How embarrassing it was that he had to wear oversized rags. He didn't want to think about Marge and her damned dog. How he was never allowed to do well. How no one had told him they loved him. He sat there shaking, ignoring the wetness on his face.

* * *

Harry's training had restarted. He was now going all five days to make up for the lost time. He had completed his first year work and had started on second year material. He was getting the practical stuff out of the way first. He would learn the theory later. Transfiguration remained difficult, much to his father's dismay. However, he had gotten a hang on charms and battle magics were the easiest of his wand education. For history he had started learning about Grindelwald.

"Grindelwald like every other dark lord wanted to change the wizarding world and went about it the wrong way. He was handsome, charismatic, intelligent, and powerful. It was rumored that Adolf Hitler was a squib and his father beat him because of it. Grindelwald, a blue-eyed blond-haired man, used Hitler's resentment to take out a lot of the old European families. The Vanderbecks, the Whites, the Royeuxs, the Silvers, just to name a few. All very rich and powerful families."

"How did they do that?" Harry asked. "How can a bunch of muggles wipe out entire families."

"Don't underestimate muggles grandson," Robertson Potter said. "Underestimating muggles led to those families' downfall. We are a minority living in secret. Most magical wards can be destroyed by bombs and bullets. But do not fret grandson, Potter Manor is safe. Our line has birthed many master warders and master runers...well except for the atomic bomb. Nothing can beat that. But if an atomic bomb ever lands in England I doubt you will have long to worry, the end may very well by nigh by that point."

"Sir? What would be the right way to change the wizarding world?"

Robertson smiled, "From the inside."

* * *

_ To Whom It May Concern:_

_I am writing to the Wizarding Examinations Authority to ask for exemption from my potions class and approval for a potions tutor. The current professor, Potions Master Severus Snape, is unethical and unprofessional in both his teaching style and manners. I would like to learn this important core subject in a safe learning environment and Potions Master Severus Snape does not provide this need._

_Thank you,_

_Hadrian James: __Heir Potter; __Heir Peverell; __Heir Black_

* * *

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are sorry to inform you that you have been denied exemption from class, but you may choose any PMG approved Potions Instructor. You may reapply next year._

_Thank you, _

_Griselda Marchbanks_

"Griselda Marchbanks is a Dumbledore lackey. She probably said something to the old man and he used a bunch of pretty little words to convince her you were exaggerating," Adrian said.

They were at Potter Manor. Harry had put Adrian on the list after the boy had taken an oath.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Try and get Snape fired."

"Ambitious."

"I _was _almost a Slytherin."

"What?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to bunk with Malfoy for seven years."

"That little shi...you could have been our seeker. Ugh I hate Malfoy. Stop laughing Peverell."

"You look so angry Puce calm down, hehehe."

"How can you get him fired. You will be going up against Lucius Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore."

"Damn, really? Alright maybe get him neutered."

Adrian snorted, "He does have two masters."

"Now, now Adrian you should respect your Head of House,"

"Hypocrite."

"Hey I'm a Gryffindor we are naturally hypocritical, self-righteous, reckless, and idiotic."

"Finally someone admits it. Always picking on us helpless Slytherins. Victims we are."

"On behalf of my house I shall apologize for our treatment of your noble house. I know not how to express my shame."

"Quitting the quidditch team would be an adequate recompense."

"He better not!" Katie Bell said.

"Hey Katie Kat."

"Hey Harry and for what reason would you be quitting the team."

"The Slytherins are much aggrieved by the treatment from Gryffindor House. He demands leaving my position as recompense."

"Of course, you poor, misunderstood Slytherins whatever shall you do?"

"I know not," Adrian said in mock sorrow, "but we shall strive to be above Gryffindor pettiness."

There was silence before Harry snorted and that set the other two off.

Catching their breaths, Harry handed Katie the letter, "Plan B is to get him neutered. We have to do something."

"But what?"

"I don't know, but we have to be underhanded about it."

"Sounds like a job for the Slytherins."

Harry threw a pillow, "Shut up Pucey.

* * *

The next week Harry and Katie met up with Cho and Adrian in Diagon Alley to get their school things.

"What's with all the Lockhart books?" Asked Cho.

"I don't know probably a fan girl," Katie answered.

"Who_ is _Lockhart?" Harry questioned.

"A famous pretty boy who has written a number of books on his 'adventures'," answered Adrian.

Looking around Cho said, "I think he's lying. I read all the books and some of the events overlap."

"Ever the Ravenclaw eh Chang?" Harry teased.

"Problem with that_ Peverell."_

"Nope," Harry said popping the p. "I need new robes let's go." Harry had reached a proud 155cm and couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley, standing on Flourish and Blotts, were listening to Ron and Hermione argue about their other third.

"Look Gred," George nudged his brother.

"Huh, oh Katie..."

"Yup so the other must be...wow he sure has changed." Looking at each other they made their way over to the duo.

"Well, well, well,"

"Look who were have here,"

"Katie Bell,"

"And the great Harry Potter."

Harry grinned at them, "How's it been."

"Wonderful,"

"Splendid,"

"Incredible," they finished together. Suddenly they grabbed Harry and put him in a headlock.

"Gerroff me. Ugh."

Letting go they started up again, "You know you look different, right Forge,"

"Yup, a lot less ugly,"

"And scrawny,"

"And short."

"What cha mean ugly?" Raising his head and looking down his nose he said, "I am beautiful," he finished with a toss of his hair.

Before the twins could get going again, and brown-haired missile hit Harry with a hug. "Harry! Where _h__ave _you been? I have been terribly worried. You should not have run off like that. You could have at least told someone where you were. Professor Dumbledore was very worried..."

"Wait you saw Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore and yes."

Harry shared a look with Katie before smiling at Hermione and saying, "I'm sorry I worried you, Hermione. But I was very safe as you can see."

"Hermione, what did the Headmaster want?"

"Oh, hi Katie," looking at Harry, who nodded, she continued, "he wanted to know where Harry was."

"Harry mate," Ron said as he thumped Harry on the back, "where've you been?"

"Err... I can't tell you."

"What!?"

"What do you mean Harry? Why can't you tell us?" Hermione asked sounding hurt.

"Wards Hermione," Katie explained.

"What..."

"Peverell I got your gloves...oh" Adrian and Cho walked into the bookstore.

"Thanks Adrian darling," Harry simpered.

Adrian sneered, "I am not your darling."

"Of course not sweetling."

"Peverell I swear..."

"You shouldn't swear sweetheart. It is unbecoming of a man of your station." Katie and Cho giggled while the others looked confused, minus Fred and George of course.

"Harry what..."

"Why are you with the snake mate."

"Oh these are my friends Cho Chang and Adrian Pucey."

"Really now Pucey have you fallen so low," drawled a voice from behind them, "surrounding yourself with blood-traitors and mudbl..."

"Malfoy," Ron hissed, "what do you want?"

"Weasley I'm surprised to find you in here. What did your family have to do to get the gold? Starve for a month?."

"Wow Draco your wit is as sharp as ever," Harry commented. "You know I believe you are jealous."

"Jealous Potter? I'm a Malfoy and people are jealous of us."

"Yeah you're jealous. How can you not be, with you not being as pretty and all." The Weasleys and Adrian snorted.

"What?"

"It's the inbreeding. It's begins with facial features, then mental deficiencies. Right Hermione?"

"Oh yes. Your immune systems weakens too...maybe that's why he's not so smart."

"Yes Draco...you know I've wondered how does it feel to be your own second cousin twice removed."

Harry presumed Malfoy would go on some sort of pureblood tirade, but he walked away ignoring the blond ponce. He picked out his books and went to pay for them. He noticed Cho, Adrian, and Katie doing the same.

When he finished he noticed a scuffle going on by the door. A older version of Draco Malfoy stood sneering in the doorway. He had a busted lip. Before leaving he threw something in a little girls cauldron, Harry noticed. He shrugged and kept moving.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to make of her best friend. He was taller, tanned, he even had a little muscle. Harry looked happy. He was joking with a Slytherin and seemed to be very close to Katie Bell. She didn't know how to feel about that. She felt like she was being replaced.

"Harry!"

"'Lo Mrs. Weasley. How are you?"

"I'm fine, dear. The Headmaster had been looking for you. He had been so very worried. You can come back with us and I will tell him you are well. You can stay in Ron's room until school starts..."

"Mrs. Weasley thank you, but I must decline. My current location is safe and most adequate."

"But..."

"C'mon Harry come over."

"I can't Ron. I have to go home."

"And where is home exactly? I doubt you have an adult with you. I think it would be best if you came back with us."

"I cannot tell you where I live, but I most definitely have adult supervision."

"Why can't you tell us young man."

"The wards, ma'am."

Hermione decided to jump into the interrogation, "Harry what does that mean, wards don't prevent people from speaking."

Harry was getting frustrated, "I can't tell you because it is a family secret."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Those aren't real Harry, just something the purebloods came up with to keep muggleborns from knowing things."

"Granger," Adrian drawled, "Family secrets are very real. Family magic can disown a person for revealing too much and I doubt Peverell here is willing to give up his inheritance."

"Harry," Ron started, "Why does he keep calling you Peverell?"

Harry ignored him, "I'm sorry I cannot stay with you. I really must get home." Bowing he said, "Good day all," and scampered from the bookstore.

"Did he just leave us?" Cho asked

"I believe he did Chang," commented Adrian.

* * *

The foursome were eating lunch at Potter Manor. Once again after an oath, Cho had been allowed through the wards.

"Your friends are annoying, Peverell." Adrian snarked.

Harry ignored him as he had no wish to discuss his friends.

"I can deal with the twins, but the other two, no absolutely not."

"Thank you Adrian. Have you spoken to any Slytherins?" Harry asked in order to change the subject.

"I have spoken to Terrance Higgs, Aaron Vaisey, Blaise Zabini, Calypso and Camilla Yaxley just to name a few. I think we should all meet a some point during the year, in secret of course."

"Alright Operation Unite is at a go," said Cho excitedly.

"Really Chang?"

"Operation Unite," Harry repeated slowly.

Katie just giggled, while Cho blushed.

* * *

1st September 1992 came on a bright, sunny Tuesday morning. He had breakfast with his parents in his sitting room. They told him stories of their own hectic first day of schools.

Harry had updated the wards and closed the floos last night. Tank would apperate him to the Bell home and from there he would floo to Platform 9 and 3/4. And after saying his goodbyes and 'I love yous' to his parents he did just that.

The Bell family was finishing their breakfasts when they heard a knock at the door.

Opening it Samantha greeted Harry with a hug and a "good morning."

"G'morning Samantha."

"Did you eat?"

"Yes ma'am."

Handing him a brown paper bag she said, "I made you some lunch. It has a stasis charm on it to remain warm."

Harry grinned and said, "Thanks Samantha."

She kissed his cheek causing Harry to blush.

"You know I think she likes you better than me," Katie whispered in his ear. Harry just smirked at her.

Ruffling Harry's hair, Kaius said, "Good morning Harry."

Harry half glared and half struggled to get his hair back to its previous mess, "Morning Kaius," Harry said shortly.

Kaius just chuckled, "Let's go guys." So the Bell family plus one flooed to the platform. When they got to the platform Kaius and Harry put the trunks on the train, well more Kaius, but Harry helped.

"Peverell, Bell" a familiar voiced drawled from behind.

"Pucey, Good Morning."

"Morning Peverell, I would like to introduce you to my mother." Looking up Harry saw a pretty woman with honey blond hair and Adrian's brown eyes. "Mother this is Heir Potter, Peverell this is my mother Cassandra Pucey."

Bowing, Harry said, "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Pucey."

"Likewise Heir Potter."

Placing a hand on Kaius' arm, Harry introduced him," This is my solicitor Kaius Bell of Knight and Bell. Over there is his wife Samantha and his son Samuel. And this is his daughter Katie."

"Pleasure Madam," Kaius rumbled.

Harry continued to make small talk with Mrs. Pucey. She was on the snobbish side, but an overall pleasant woman.

"You really must come over to the house Heir Potter. I would enjoy having you over."

"Yes ma'am. I will try."

She smiled at him and then nodded to his companions. She left dragging Adrian with her.

"Please tell me they aren't all like that," Harry begged when the Puceys were out of hearing range. Kaius just smirked.

* * *

The Gyffindor Quidditch Team were sitting in the same compartment. Katie sitting on Alicia's lap. Oliver was listening with rapt attention to everything Harry was saying about camp.

"You're saying that we will work better together if we do trust exercises."

"Yes... And speaking of working together," Harry looked at Katie, who nodded her head, "at camp Katie and I made friends with Adrian Pucey and Cho Chang."

"The four of us would like to be able to get together during the year," Katie stated.

"But with the amount of prejudice, that isn't likely."

"So you need our protection?" Finished Angelina.

"Yes."

"We would also like to improve Hogwarts a bit."

Oliver asked, "How?"

"Getting rid of Snape to begin with."

"We're in," the twins commented gleefully.

"We can prank him out," Fred said.

"Yeah just get on his nerves until he leaves."

"No...I was thinking we could use our memories and send them to the Department of Education at the Ministry."

"And the WEA," Alicia

"Maybe we can get him arrested," Angelina said.

"How? He's just a bully."

"No," Oliver disagreed, "we are children and he is an adult. This is verbal and emotional child abuse."

Everyone looked at him and he shrugged, "My mother is a muggleborn and she works as a psychiatrist. I've picked up a few things."

The purebloods looked confused, so Harry said, "That's a muggle mind healer."

"So we're going to unite Hogwarts?"

"Yup."

They soon broke up, leaving Harry by himself, with Katie promising to come back. Harry eventually fell asleep from sheer boredom.

"Harry? Harry? Harry wakeup."

"Huh wha? Oh hi 'Ermione, Ron." Harry's voice was thick with sleep.

"Where have you been Harry? We were looking for you earlier."

"Oh I had a quidditch meeting." Harry bit his lip. He could tell them, but how would they react? He couldn't risk it yet. _Later...with an oath._

"Harry how was your summer? You barely wrote."

"It was fine," Harry yawned.

"Where did you go? The Headmaster said you left your relatives and told no one where you were."

"I was at my house."

"Your house? You have a house Harry?"

"Yup."

"You really should have let someone know where you were Harry. It was very irresponsible of you to leave. Professor Dumbledore was searching for you. He was so very worried."

_Yeah worried about what I would find out._"Hermione, the Headmaster has no right to no where I am and I am not obligated to tell him. He is just my headmaster. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But why was he looking for you then?"

_Because he is a nosey, old goat,_ "I don't know."

"How'd ya meet the snake Harry," was the question voiced by Ron.

"Camp."

"Huh? What camp?"

"Johnson Youth Camp."

"The quidditch camp."

"Yup." Ron and Hermione gaped at Harry. They didn't know what to say. Their friend had changed. Sharing a look, they could do nothing but lap into silence. Hermione pulled out a book and Harry went back to sleep.

* * *

Harry sat in the library. It was the first day after classes. He was reading a charms book when someone sat at his table.

"Potter," It was Terry Boot and Su Li. "Mind if we sit."

"Be my guest."

"We spoke to Cho Chang. She recommended we study with you."

Harry gave them a look, "Alright. We can meet here whenever."

Padma Patil joined them soon after. They sat in silence for the most part reading and studying.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quietly. Leaving Harry unimpressed with half his Professors.

Lockhart was, simply put, an idiot. Clearly he had been lying about the stuff he did in those books. When Harry had voiced this to Ron and Hermione, Ron agreed, but Hermione huffed and told Harry he was wrong and that Lockhart wouldn't be their teacher if he wasn't qualified.

Binns was as boring as usual. Harry longed for his slave driving ancestors. At least with them he learned something.

Snape had found out about his request._ Damn Dumbledore._ The greasy haired man had treated him with extra loathing. When he had gone around to inspect the cauldrons he whispered in Harry's ear, "I have heard about your attempt to leave this classroom Potter. Let it be known that I do not want you hear. But I will not cater to you like the spoilt, arrogant child you are. Just like your father. He was an imbecile, too.

Harry got detention for asking if he should be more like Draco.

That Friday Harry was called to Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall had to take him as he didn't know its location. Her lips had been thin all week. Apparently she was still sour from his lack of compliance in Diagon Alley.

"Harry, m'boy. It's good to see you." Harry nodded his head at the Headmaster. "Have a seat. Lemon drop."

"No, thank you, sir."

They sat there observing each other for a moment before Dumbledore spoke, "Harry, I was disappointed to learn you ran away from you relatives. You were safe there." When Harry didn't respond the headmaster continued, "Your mother sacrificed herself for you and when I place you with your Aunt, I enacted powerful blood wards to keep you safe. Because you left the wards fell. You can no longer stay there." Harry again didn't respond. "I have asked the Weasleys and they are willing to take you in. When the school year is over you will be residing with them."

Harry cocked his head to the side, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know you worked for the Department of Child Welfare."

"I do not, but that is beside the point, you will stay with them. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

** Reviews would be lovely :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Harry walked back to the tower thinking over his meeting with Dumbledore. He did not want to tip his hand with the old man. Dumbledore obviously didn't think too much of Kaius, for it seemed like the old man didn't think Harry knew about anything. Besides, Harry would be emancipated next August, free Sirius or no. He wasn't going to the Weasleys either. He would portkey away before they could take him. He knew he had a lot of information, but there were still things he didn't know. Like what that thing in his forehead was...and how did Dumbledore know his mother sacrificed herself for him? He didn't even know that. Harry stopped walking. How did the old man know that?

He raced back to the tower ignoring everyone else. He grabbed his cloak and his dad's map. He had found the Marauder's Map while he was going through his dad's trunk. Throwing on the cloak, he was about to leave when,

"Harry?"

"Mate?"

Harry really didn't want to talk. He needed to think.

"Harry come out we know you're here." Still no answer.

"Harry mate? Can we talk?"

Harry took off his cloak and sat on his bed with a sigh "Yes?"

Hermione started first, "You've been avoiding us Harry."

"Yeah mate what's that about?"

"I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Studying Hermione."

"Studying?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah Ron, studying."

"You can't study with us?" Hermione asked in a wounded voice. "I've noticed you with the Ravenclaws."

"I study with anyone Hermione, but when I'm alone I practice wand movements and spells."

"I can help you with that Harry."

"I doubt you could Hermione..."

She sniffed, "I was first in our year."

"They aren't standard spells Hermione."

"But..."

"Please let it go. Please."

"Fine," she huffed. "What's that paper in your hand?"

Harry groaned, "Nothing just leave it be, please."

Ron knew he wasn't the smartest of the three, but even he could tell something had changed. Harry wasn't sharing with Hermione like he used to. Ron didn't want to have this conversation, but Hermione wouldn't leave it alone. Sure he wanted to know, but he would have gone about it differently. Asking about quidditch then maybe Harry would open up slowly.

"Look guys, I would love to talk, but I gotta go."

"Harry it's almost curfew."

"Yeah I know, I'll see you later."

"Why won't he talk to us Ron?"

"Hermione," Ron said slowly, "have you told Harry about your summer?"

"No, but he hasn't asked either."

"Maybe because he believes it's none of his business."

"What, Ronald, are you trying to say?"

"Maybe... you should mind yours."

"How dare you Ronald, I'm just trying to help our friend. Just because you don't care doesn't mean you have to be rude to me." She left the boy's dorm slamming the door in her wake.

"Blimey if she didn't wanna know, she didn't have to ask."

* * *

Harry walked the halls under his cloak. He felt bad about not talking to Ron and Hermione, but he couldn't discuss things with them yet. Not in the dorm rooms. He didn't know how to put up effective silencing charms just yet.

He was looking for secrets. The secrets of Hogwarts. He had read in Gryffindor's journal that the founders had their own chambers. The easiest to find, but the hardest to get into was Gryffindor's. Going by the griffin doorknob to the Headmaster's office, that was old Godric's chambers. He wondered if he could get into it if the Headmaster ever left. He would try one day.

Harry also wanted to find a place where he could be alone. A place to study and practice without being found out disturbed. As he thought this a door suddenly appeared. He didn't notice at first, but as he made his way back he saw it. Harry knew that door wasn't there before.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Going over the map he notice the room for the door was not on the map. Harry stepped up to the door and opened it. It was a dueling room with targets on the wall. Behind him was a shelf filled with books.

"Wicked," was all he could say.

_I need somewhere to sit._ A bean bag chair appeared before him. Sitting down he thought about what Dumbledore had said. The only possible people in the room were Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, his mother, and himself. His mother was dead, Peter was presumed dead, Harry doubted Voldemort would give away secrets to Dumbledore, and he couldn't remember. So how could Dumbledore be aware of it? And why would Voldemort try to spare her. To him she probably just another mudblood.

Harry closed his eyes, but not a second later they opened again. "No bloody buggering way. He wouldn't, but...no I won't believe it. No, no, no, NO!"

Harry got up to pace. That man was a complete and utter bastard to him. But...hadn't his father told him that...that _man_ loved his mother. That he saw the way the greasy haired snake watched her. But...why would Voldemort do anything for Snape? What could Snape have done for...Harry dropped to his knees._ The prophecy. _Snape gave Voldemort the prophecy. _Okay breathing techniques; in out, in out._ Harry kept practicing to calm himself.

That miserable git was so _so _cruel. _How could he have my parents murdered then treat me like shite? How could Dumbledore let him teach me? Breathe Harry breathe. _Harry was almost choking on his rage. The bastard probably begged for his mother's life and cared nothing for his father or him: _James Potter's spawn._

Harry was so upset he began to cry in anger. _It wasn't fair. Snape had as good as killed his parents, but his godfather was probably innocent and spent eleven years in Azkaban._

Harry was partially glad his mother was dead. He didn't wish Snape on anyone, and for his mother to be stuck with him as a husband...stuck with him doing those things husbands and wives do...Harry was beginning to make himself sick. _ Breathe Potter breathe._

It was so unfair. He didn't have a mother because of that prick. Harry snorted bitterly, _I guess if Snape couldn't have her, no one could. _

Harry got up from the floor and clenched his fists. Baring his teeth, he vowed, in that moment, that they all would pay: Voldemort, Snape, Dumbledore all of them. From that moment on anyone who crossed him would feel his might. He walked over to the book shelf and picked up a book and began to read. He would learn all he could to destroy his enemies.

* * *

Everyone noticed the change in Harry Potter, but no one said anything. He was still friendly, but he seemed to have an extra frostiness.

Neville Longbottom noticed the change in his godbrother. They had talked every so often, but Neville was shy and couldn't carry a conversation well. Harry also helped him in some of his classes. Harry had asked him why he was so good in herbology, but so terrible in potions. When the brown-eyed boy had mentioned Snape, Harry had flushed red and pursed his lips. Neville didn't know what Snape had done to Harry, but the shy boy hoped whatever Harry had in store for the git would be painful.

Katie Bell also noticed the change. She wanted to talk to him, but he seemed to be avoiding her. She had written to her father. Katie hoped Harry would talk to someone about whatever was bothering him.

Ron Weasley wanted Harry to talk as well, but Ron had brothers and he knew how aggressive an angry brother could be. He had no wish for Harry to fly off the handle. If Harry wanted to talk, he would. Forcing him wouldn't help.

Hermione Granger was intent on cornering one Harry Potter. He hadn't been attending potions class, had gotten several detentions, and was losing Gryffindor points. Whenever she had tried to talk to him Ron, Fred, George, or Katie would stop her. Ron was a terrible friend for not trying to get Harry to talk. And the other three had no right minding their business. She wanted to talk to _her_ friend.

Adrian Pucey was concerned for the boy he considered a younger brother. He knew that look. His mother looked at his father that way up until the day the man died. That look was hatred and it seemed to be directed at Snape.

Cho Chang couldn't figure Harry out. He had been laughing and joking not two days ago, but now he was...angry. She didn't know why, but she hoped he would get better soon.

Albus Dumbledore had been watching young Harry. He had complied very easily to going to the Weasley home. Dumbledore had expected a tantrum of some sort. Clearly that solicitor had not done his job properly for the boy did not seem to know of his heritage yet. Dumbledore hoped to keep it that way. He knew it was cruel, but the boy did not need something to live for.

Severus Snape loathed the little brat. He was arrogant just like his father. The imbecilic child could not afford to miss a class, but the brat thought he was above potions. He felt a pang in his chest when emerald eyes would meet his own. _Lily's eyes._ With Potter's face. It was just wrong. Those emerald eyes looked at him with hatred now. He was by no means afraid, the boy was mediocre at best.

* * *

"Peverell," someone called. Hermione had just cornered him and grabbed him by the arm when Adrian came over. "We need to talk Peverell."

Harry gave a weary "Later, I promise Adrian okay." Whispering in his ear Harry said, "Meet me in the seventh floor at 19:00."

"Harry we need to talk. You are missing classes and..."

"And you thought confronting me in the corridor would be best."

She spluttered for a moment, unable to retort. Harry grabbed her arm and took her into an empty classroom. Putting up silencing charms Harry said, "Will you take an oath?"

"What?"

"An oath Hermione. Are you willing to swear on your magic not to give away any of my secrets?"

"I hardly think that is necessary."

"Oh it is very necessary. If you don't declare yourself, I cannot reveal anything."

"But Katie knows and that...Pucey knows."

"They have taken oaths and even they don't know everything." They stared at each other for a moment, before Harry threw his hands in the air and turned to leave.

"Harry, wait," Harry felt a pang when he saw her eyes fill with tears and her bottom lip wobble. "Don't you trust me," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione," he waited for brown eyes to meet his green, "this is not a matter of trust. This is a matter of caution. And a matter of not repeating history. Everyone who knows has given an oath. I cannot risk anything, not even the smallest of details."

She heaved a sob, "Fine, Harry, leave me alone."

"Hermione..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Harry removed the charms after a moment's hesitation. He felt bad. She was after all one if his first friends. He felt like a jerk, but he had realized that in effect he was planning a revolution. He was trying to get purebloods to champion his cause. He was trying to turn Dumbledore's world on its head. What would happen if someone's father found out their child wasn't down with Voldemort's cause? What would happen if Draco Malfoy found out? Lucius would know in an instant. What happened if Hermione disagreed with what they were doing? Adrian said he didn't trust her. Harry had bristled at the time, but what if she went to Dumbledore? Harry knew she wasn't as strict with rules as she was before, but those were life and death situations. Could she refrain if she thought what he was doing was dangerous?

Harry sighed, "Damn..."

* * *

Ron Weasley didn't know what happened. Harry was looking guilty and Hermione looked angry and upset.

"Harry can we talk?"

Harry looked at Ron and sighed_ I spent nine years with people who pretended I didn't exist, wishing for people to talk to me. Now everyone wants to have a conversation. Be careful for what you ask for indeed. _"Okay Ron let's go somewhere."

They walked from the common room in silence. Both wondering about their friendship. Could it survive?

When they arrived at a classroom Harry held up his hand to forestall Ron. After putting up some wards Harry said, "Look Ron, I know I have been ignoring the two of you and I haven't been sharing things. But I didn't question the pair of you...Ron will you take an oath."

"Why the bloody hell would I need an oath."

"Because I have secrets Ron. And I don't want anyone to get hurt." Ron bit his lip. "Have Fred and George taken an oath?"

Harry looked up surprised, "How.."

"I may not be as smart as Hermione, but I do have eyes."

"Yes."

"Fine watcha want me to say?"

"I, Ronald Weasley, swear on my magic to never betray Hadrian Potter. In the event I disagree with the group as a whole, I will not tell anyone the secrets of the group. So I swear, so mote it be."

Ron made the oath, "So Harry what's been going on?"

"Ron...are you happy at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," was the slow reply.

"I mean is it satisfactory to you."

"Yeah food's great."

Harry snorted, "Ron do you think it's okay the way Snape treats us?" Ron's face was all the answer he needed. "If he is such a nasty person, why does he still teach here."

"I dunno?"

"Ron...I know your family isn't the richest," the red-head flushed, "with that fact in mind, don't you think you should get an appropriate education."

"Harry," Ron was shaking his head, "you know I barely pay attention."

"Okay Ron listen. Snape is at best horrible, Binns is dead, Lockhart is an idiotic fraud, and Quirrel had Voldemort behind his head. Do you see anything wrong with that?"

"Well yeah Harry, but what are you getting at?"

"We wanna change Hogwarts. Most of the Slytherins can bully without consequence, none of the houses get along, and we are all stereotyped. Yes, a lot of the Slytherins are inbred, racist bigots, but not all of them. Gryffindors are seen as idiots for some reason. Yeah, we are reckless, but by no means do we lack intelligence. Just patience and understanding."

"You wanna unite the Houses? But what about Dumbledore?"

"He's not as great as he seems Ron."

"But he's Dumbledore. As in Albus Dumbledore defeater of Grindelwald, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump."

Harry rubbed his forehead, "Ron, how well are muggleborns treated in this country?"

"Not well, but a lot of them try and change traditions and even the lighter families don't like that."

"Yeah I know. But muggleborns are treated as subhumans, also. That isn't right."

"What does that have to do with Dumbledore?"

"He has done nothing to stop it. Malfoy can practically scream mudblood and curse one in the Great Hall, but woe to that muggleborn if they retaliate."

Ron rubbed a hand across his face, "You are trying to take down Dumbledore," he accused.

"Yes. He has done this world no favors."

"Dumbledore is a great man Harry. He has done amazing things."

"Like what?"

"He defeated Grindelwald..."

"Fifty years ago."

"He led the fight against Voldemort."

"And over half his troops are dead, while the Death Eaters are safe in Azkaban or walking around smiling in our faces. Patiently awaiting their master's return...Ron I get you're only twelve and sheltered. I'm not like you I don't have your rose tinted glasses. I don't expect you to agree with me. Just don't leave me."

Ron blew a breath and shook his head, "I won't...but Harry? Do I have to make friends with snakes?"

* * *

Later that evening Harry went to meet Adrian. He had on his cloak. "Psst Pucey."

Adrian pulled out his wand, "Peverell I'm not playing come out." Harry pulled off his cloak. "Woah where did you get that."

"It was my dad's, come with me." Adrian followed Harry to a blank wall. He was about to ask just what the fool thought he was doing, when a door appeared. Harry beckoned Adrian to follow. Inside was a replica of Potter Manor's family room.

"What is this room?"

"I don't know I found it the other day."

Sitting down Adrian began, "I have noticed you glaring at Snape. What is that about?" For the first time, Harry's lips didn't move for Adrian. "Peverell...Harry...Hadrian? Talk to me. Why are you looking at Snape that way." Harry's lips remained sealed. "I hope you talk to someone one day. It helps. I know" Harry looked at him, but concealed his interest. He wouldn't ask.

"What have you been doing in this room?"

"Practicing, studying."

"How it's a family room."

Harry thought about the dueling room and the scenery for Adrian changed. "Bloody hell...I mean this is fascinating."

"I've been coming here since I found it. The room does anything you ask, except provide food, and I can call a house elf for that right?"

Adrian stared at the boy. He was hiding something. That smiling jokester was a possible front, hiding a bunch of pain and anger. Adrian squared his shoulders and steeled himself, "Harry can I tell you something?" At the other boy's nod Adrian continued, "My father wasn't a Death Eater, but he did sympathize. He wanted to be like the Malfoys, the Notts, even the Blacks. He wanted me to join whenever the Dark Lord came back. If he was still alive I would probably be just as bad a social climber as the others in my house. I remember him walking in the house one day and grabbing my mother. He dragged her upstairs and threw her in their room. I listened to her screams and cries for an hour. My mother always seemed to dislike him. But after that it was sheer hatred. My little sister was born ten months after that. While she was pregnant my father became sick. We don't know why, but he died slowly and very painfully. I think my mother..." He didn't finish as Harry laid his hand on the boy's shoulder and nodded his head. "She...when I was sorted into Slytherin I think she was disappointed. But since I've made friends with you, she couldn't be happier, or as happy as she asked to be considering. She may seem snobbish, but she really wants its to be friends. Not just allies actual friends."

The two boys sat in silence until, "Why are you telling me this Adrian?"

"So you know that you aren't the only one that had suffered, that most of the people who joined you will do so because they want revenge. And that I expect you to keep my secrets, just like anything you tell me, will be my secret. Okay?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah Adrian. Hey you wanna learn defense. Some of the books are really cool."

Adrian didn't say anything at the change in topics. Harry wasn't ready to share. But he promised to be there when his little brother wanted to.

* * *

Quidditch practice had started for the Gryffindors. The first time on the pitch, a confrontation was avoided only because of Harry and Pucey. Adrian had rolled his eyes at Malfoy. Apparently the boy had bought new brooms in an effort to get on the team. Terrance Higgs, in Harry's opinion, had been a decent seeker, but Snape had gotten his rumoured godson on the team. _Well at least Higgs will help get rid of Snape._

Harry had met a pest named Colin Creevy. He could get along with the boy if he would stop asking for photos.

The first month of school had already passed and they were well into October. Harry was doing well in his classes. Professor McGonagall was still upset. No matter how well he did she just pursed her lips and kept moving. He shrugged his shoulders as he had no time for pettiness.

Professor Flitwick was ecstatic. He had asked Harry if he wanted to learn at an accelerated pace. Harry agreed. The diminutive professor would teach him dueling and charms every Monday and Friday evening.

Cho was having an easier time convincing her house than the other three. Ravenclaws wanted to learn and getting rid of Snape would allow them to receive a better potions education.

A lot of the Gryffindors had parents who were stout Dumbledore supporters. Old habits are hard to break, but they were slowly sowing the seeds if doubt.

The Slytherins were wary of Harry himself. The teachings of their parents plus the derogatory statements made by Snape and Malfoy caused a lot of confusion. But some were willing to give him a chance because of his friendship with Adrian.

* * *

_Dear_ _Cedric_ _Diggory_,

_Be not alarmed_._I know of you and you know of me_, _but we have never had a conversation_. _Tomorrow night please at 19:00 come to the seventh_ _floor_.

_We have no wish to hurt you_,

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw,Slytherin

At 18:55 something tapped Diggory on the shoulder and dragged him by the arm. Whatever it was spotted in front of a door abd pushed him inside. He was about to demand compliance when he saw three people in a couch: Katie Bell, Cho Chang, and Harry Potter. Adrian Pucey soon came into view.

"Good evening Heir Diggory."

"Good evening...wha...what is this about?"

"Have a seat Cedric...May I call you Cedric?" Harry asked.

"Yea."

"Here have a butterbeer."

"Diggory," Adrian began, "Have you ever heard what is said about Hufflepuff House."

"Yes."

Katie questioned, "Does it bother you that some of our teachers are incompetent."

"Well," Cedric said, "Yes."

"Are you bothered by the way Snape treats the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors?" Cho asked.

"Yes, but what..."

Harry interrupted, "Have you ever thought about doing something about it?"

"Not really...um...I mean it would take a lot...wait a minute are the four of you trying to change it?"

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Uh huh."

Harry continued, "I have only been in this world for a year, but I can see that things aren't as good as they should be. Your family is on the middle class side, don't you think your education should be up to par with the money you pay?"

"Some people wish to become aurors, healers, potions masters, and duelists. Why should they pay extra money for tutors when they are already paying for school?" Adrian asked

"What are you guys trying to do?"

"First you need to take an oath. We have all done the same."

Cedric made the oath. "Now," Harry began to explain, "we would like for you to talk to some of the Hufflepuffs. Get them on board with the cause. The four of us have done so for our houses already. We would like for all of us to get together soon. Start planning and making changes. Before you go into detail make them give oaths. We have no wish for Death Eaters, thire children, the teachers, or worse Dumbledore to find out. Make a list so we can keep track if who made the oath and who didn't.

Cedric nodded, "I'm on board."

The foursome explained some of the changes they wanted to make. Cedric gave his own advice here and there.

Before leaving Cedric said, "A lot of the hufflepuff children have relatives that hold high positions at the ministry. Most of them may not be willing to join because of their beliefs in Dumbledore and the ministry. I just wanted to warn you."

The foursome nodded. When Diggory left Cho said, "Ravenclaws are like that too. My friend Marietta's mother works in the Floo Regulation Department. She would be wary of this type if thing."

"The Slytherins are wary of Dumbledore."

"Are the lions are wary of anything dark."

"Damn," Harry said, "All of our houses are full of it."

* * *

Before anyone knew it the end of October had arrived. Hermione barely spoke to Harry and Ron was the middle man.

The of the Halloween feast Harry heard a voice, "_rip...tear...kill...so hungry for so long." _ Harry nearly jumped out if his skin.

"'Arry 'ate," Ron swallowed, "you alright."

"Yeah I'm alright."

Harry did his best to ignore the voice. He didn't want to tell anyone, just in case they thought he was crazy.

_"I smell blood...I SMELL BLOOD."_

He really couldn't ignore it for much longer. Someone had to have had mercy on him because the feast ended.

Something happened as they made there way up to the second floor. It became crowded in a particular corridor and everyone stopped moving.

He heard someone shout, "Enemies of the Heir, beware. You'll be next Mudbloods" *

Harry pushed himself to the front of the crowd on the wall it said:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.

* * *

Two nights later the foursome got together in the room of requirement. The other three were talking amongst themselves, while Harry remained contemplative. So deep in thought he failed to notice the other three looking at him.

"Harry?" Cho said, "Something on your mind?"

Harry squirmed in his seat, "Yeah. I know who the Heir of Slytherin is."

"You know," Katie said. "Why don't you tell someone?"

"It's not that easy. You see...the last heir of Slytherin...is well...it was Voldemort."

"THE DARK LORD!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Yes him. But how he is in the castle I don't know. But I will figure it out."

"How do you know that he is the Heir of Slytherin?" Cho asked.

"Can't tell you that yet. But I will tell you that I an the Heir of Gryffindor."

Adrian snorted, "Should have known. How sad you are a true Gryffindor."

Harry, in a mature move, stuck out his tongue. The group was silent before Harry said in a soft voice, "I think the monster in the chamber is... is a snake."

The other four looked at him, "While I know you could just be going off speculation, I know you and you said that for a reason," Adrian reasoned.

Harry paused then said, "Please don't hate me...but...I can...I can talk to snakes and I heard it the other night."

"Bloody hell you're a parselmouth. Oh Merlin I certainly don't hate you. You could make all Slytherins green with envy."

"Harry we don't hate you," Katie got up and gave him a hug. Cho followed.

Adrian stared for a moment before saying, "Oh what the hell?" and he joined the group hug.

* * *

**A/N: I think I dislike hufflepuff more than I do slytherin. Just because of the whole Heir of Slytherin thing and the Goblet of Fire.**

**Ron will still have his bouts of jealousy, but Adrian, Oliver, and Fred and George will help him out. Ron came off as the most tactless in canon because of his temper and lack of communication skills. But in my opinion he is the one that can be easily fixed. Hermione would be the hardest because she was never told she was wrong, even when she was she neither punished nor told about herself. Even in fan fiction she is always forgiven when Ron remains a two dimensional caricature.**

**Snape: 'nuff said **

**Compliments and criticism are both welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Kaius Bell was at his wit's end with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They were for the most part incompetent. The DMLE had not bounced back from the war It had suffered many casualties, but that was no excuse. After eleven years it should be better than this. If a war were to break out they would truly be of no assistance. Shaking his head his thoughts turned to his current task. He was traveling to Azkaban today to talk to Sirius Black. The man was probably half insane, but Kaius would try none the less.

When he neared the fortress that was Azkaban, Kaius immediately felt them. _Dementors. _He had to think about his family. He even thought about the messy, black-haired boy he had come to care for. To his shame he could not produce a patronus.

"Wand please, Sir?" A visitor's magical signature needed to be recorded whenever they came to the prison. "Name and reason for visitation?"

"Kaius Bell and I am here to visit Prisoner Sirius Black."

The other man's eyes widened, before saying follow me. Kaius followed the man, becoming more and more depressed the deeper he went into the prison. He was led into a dark room with a table and two chairs facing each other where he was told to wait. It wasn't long before the filthy, emaciated man arrived.

* * *

Sirius Black was cold, depressed, and hungry. He had lost count of how long he had been there. He had hoped that someone would see him; believe him; help him. But no one had come to his rescue. He was not foolish enough to believe his family would rush to his aid, but he had hoped an Order member, _Dumbledore,_ would see that he was freed.

He felt like a failure. Apparently his mother had been right. He would never amount to anything. He had failed his godson and Lily and James. They were dead and it was all his fault. He never should have thought of that idiotic prank. If only he could go back...

Suddenly an Auror came into his cell, "Get up, Black, you have a visitor." He was dragged and pushed into a room with an unfamiliar man.

"Morning, Mr. Black. Please have a seat."

Sitting down Sirius looked at the man and wondered what he wanted. "Yes?" He croaked. He hadn't talked much since being thrown in his cell.

"Mr. Black I am Hadrian Potter's solicitor and I am here on his behalf."

"Harry is he okay? Is he happy? Is he..." Sirius began to question in a rush. He longed to see and hear his godson.

"Heir Potter is fine Mr. Black. While looking for your trial transcripts, I found that you did _not _have a trial. However, the DMLE shows a new level of incompetence and I am looking through all resources to get you a trial. Now Mr. Black can you tell me who the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius answered immediately.

"Tell me, Mr. Black, what happened on 31st October 1981 in full detail."

"I had been out that night working for the Order... Order of the Phoenix. I tried going to sleep, but I couldn't. I had had this feeling that something bad was going to happen. It was the middle of the night, but I got up to go and check on Lily, James, and Harry. I flew there on my bike." At Kaius' questioning look, "I enchanted a motorcycle to fly. When I got there the house was on fire and partially collapsed. I ran into the house and James... James lay dead on the floor." Sirius' eyes had taken on a haunted look. "I ran up the stairs and saw Lily dead and Harry crying in his crib with blood on his forehead. I was going to take him... take him home with me, but then Hagrid came and started on about Dumbledore wanting Harry and taking him to his aunt's. In hindsight it was stupid, but I was hell bent on revenge. I found Peter trying to walk to a train station. We got into an argument and he started yelling about me betraying James and Lily and 'how could I.'

"The next thing I knew the rat had his wand out and was casting a blasting hex. I shielded, but the muggles got hurt. Not one auror checked my wand. And if the stupid rat had died from a blasting hex there would have been more to him than his finger. The rat transformed at went down sewer."

"What do you mean he transformed Mr. Black?"

"He is an animagus. A gray, garden rat. Fitting isn't it. Me, James, and Peter were animagi. See?" He got up and changed into a big, black dog that interestingly enough resembled a grim.

"Mr. Black were you a Death Eater?"

"No," Sirius said aghast, "I hated them."

"Were you a Death Eater sympathizer?"

"No."

"Okay Mr. Black. I will do my best to get you a trial. I no not when that will be and I make no promises." He nodded at the man before him. As Kaius left Sirius Black was filled with hope for the first time in a while.

* * *

Kaius was pale and shaky when he arrived home. Samantha made him a cup of hot chocolate and sent him to bed. As Kaius lied in bed he thought about what he could do. _What could make the Ministry move? _He looked around the room and saw a daily prophet on the nightstand. Then it hit him _Rita Skeeter._

Rita Skeeter was a vicious reporter, who would never miss a chance to ruin someone or something. The idea of the Ministry of Magic holding an innocent man hostage in Azkaban would set her off.

The wheels began to turn in Kaius' mind. Harry could use someone like Rita Skeeter in his corner. He could write up a contract for them, making her Harry's personal journalist. _The things Rita Skeeter and the boy-who-lived could do._

* * *

Daphne Greengrass knew something was up. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted to find out. It had something to do with Pucey. _That boy has no pride and ambition. Why would he want to be around Potter when he shared a house with Draco Malfoy?_ Draco was everything Daphne wanted in a future husband. He was rich, handsome, and his family had a lot of power. She wanted power, and would do anything for it. Her father had no mind for politics or power. He had distanced himself from her grandfather and uncle after the war. Her grandfather had been a sympathizer and her uncle was a Death Eater. Her uncle being in Azkaban was the only reason her father remained Heir to the Greengrass fortune.

Daphne loved her grandfather. That man spoiled her rotten. He took care of her while Astoria was her father and stepmother's princess. Daphne was plain, ordinary and she knew it. But she was hell bent on not allowing that to stop her. She didn't have much magical power, but she was cunning and manipulative, and she would use that to her advantage.

Daphne didn't like her stepmother. Her own mother had died not long after her birth. The woman had been small and petite. Elizabeth Rosier had come from a pureblood family that had been intermarrying for years. She had had two miscarriages before giving birth to Daphne. In a disrespectful move Cyrus Greengrass had decided against mourning and had dated and married a half-blood. _How could he lower himself so? _

"Draco?" She said walking up to the boy, "have you noticed anything different in the common room?"

Looking around the room with cold, grey eyes he said, "No I have not. Should I notice anything."

"Draco," she said with a smile, "I think Pucey is up to something. I think he is trying to take over. Take your position in the House."

Draco snorted inelegantly, "Pucey is a the bottom of the pit. While he may be of pure blood, his family has no connections, substantial wealth, or political clout. He is nothing. I am a Malfoy. If anyone tried to cross me, my father would destroy them.

Daphne had to grit her teeth. The boy could be so arrogant at times. When they married she would have to change that.

* * *

Harry was finally meeting with all four houses. The other three had designated him the leader. He was nervous he didn't wish to make a fool of himself.

Each house would travel to the seventh floor in small groups. Harry went to the seventh floor by himself. He decided on a room that would separate all four houses. They would sit in sections in a semicircle facing the middle of the room. Adrian, Cho, Cedric, and Katie would be directing each group to the room.

Cedric and Adrian had come up with the idea of putting wards and notice me not charms on the groups and the corridors. Harry agreed simply because of what he went through last year. He had followed people like Snape and Quirrel, therefore he knew that students could be too curious for their own good.

As the groups began to arrive he directed them to the sections based on their house. Fifteen minutes later the room was full. Cedric, Cho, Katie and Adrian took seats behind him. He turned around and mouthed traitors at them. They just smiled and smirked in return.

Harry summoned a podium and stepped on it. "Err...good evening," Harry heard a muffled snort from behind him. Pushing forward he said, "This past summer I met Cho, Katie, and Adrian at a quidditch camp. We didn't want to give up are friendships so we decided to ask our respective housemates for protection and help. Cho came up with the idea of uniting the houses. There is a lot of prejudice amongst us...I didn't know about this world until last year July. I was kept in the dark about my life and heritage." At this the magical raised looked skeptical and horrified. "I was indeed. I have not lived the fairytale hero life that you believe I have. In fact you could say it has been the total opposite. While I was shopping I met an...arrogant, stuck up boy who said that muggleborns didn't belong in this world. He went on about how Slytherin was this great house, and that if he were a Hufflepuff he would just leave. I didn't know what a Hufflepuff or a Slytherin was. All I knew was that wherever that boy went I didn't want to be.

"Gryffindor is the house of the brave, daring, and chivalrous. Hufflepuffs are hard working and loyal. People who have cleverness and wisdom dwell in Ravenclaw House. And those who belong in Slytherin are ambitious and cunning. I, however, have yet to see any of this."

"We didn't come here to be insulted Potter," someone yelled from the Ravenclaw section.

"No you did not, but I am here to give you a few truths. To be chivalrous means one has a sense of good manners; a want for justice. They are gentlemen; ideal knights. Most of the Hufflepuffs walk around here hunched shouldered because they believe hard work is something bad. The Ravenclaws walk around as if they are the smartest of us all. And then some of the Slytherins are ambitious for the wrong reasons.

"This is not what the founders wanted. They wanted their students to use their most dominant traits, but not to neglect the other ones. In battle, one needs bravery, stealth, cleverness, and loyalty. In politics one needs chivalry, wisdom, loyalty, and cunning. In education one needs ambition, nerve, hard work, and intelligence. In anything we do we need all those traits.

"It isn't right that we sneer at the traits of the other houses. It isn't alright to bully because of those traits. We are stereotyping. Stereotypes are a result of ignorance and we are ignorant because we fail to try an understand those that are different from us. And you know what? That makes us no better than those muggles that call us names because we have magic." Adrian's head snapped up at that last comment. He looked at Katie and Cho, who both nodded their heads.

"It makes you muggleborns no better than those bigoted purebloods. Simply put cunning does not equate to bullying; book smarts and logic can only get you so far; there is nothing wrong with hard work so get the chip off your shoulder, and bravery does not give you leave to be self righteous." By the end his voice had risen to a passionate height.

Harry took a breath to calm himself before saying, "How many of you could have been in another house?" Looking around the room he noticed a good number had their hands raised. "I will bet half the gold in my vault that you are in a the house you are in either because of family tradition or something you heard." Some blushed, while others shifted in their seats. "Uh huh, I could have been in any house? The top two choices for me were Slytherin and Gryffindor. But because I met Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley I am a Gryffindor."

"Thank Merlin," Oliver exclaimed, "it would be horrible if you were Slytherin's seeker. They would be even more insufferable...no offense." The Slytherins just smirked.

"It's nice to know you want me for my personality Ollie," Harry said. "If we could come together as a school we make great changes. Better Heads of Houses, more classes, fair play, an all around better school environment."

"Now Slytherins, are you happy with you Head of House?"

Peyton Parkinson spoke up, "He is an okay Head, although I think he panders more to the richer and influential families...it's his treatment of the other houses that bothers us mostly. How can we get the other houses to leave us alone if our own Head is a bully and a social climber. I realized early on that he was doing us no favors."

The Ravenclaws abd Hufflepuffs were okay with their Heads of Houses. "Gryffindors how do you feel about McGonagall?"

"She's harder on us than the rest of the houses," Ron some up causing Harry to smirk at him.

"I think she's taken on too much," Said Lee Jordan, "She doesn't really have time for us."

"Yeah," Alicia agreed, "I don't think I can go to her with a problem. When we started school me and Angelina went to her about Snape, she said there was nothing she could do. That the headmaster didn't interfere with the heads therefore she wouldn't either. But as Deputy Headmistress she could intervene. If I wanted Dumbledore I would go to him. It's as if she can't think for herself."

Harry bit his lip McGonagall was nice to him at first, she had even bought him a broomstick, but she had brushed aside his concern last year about the stone.

"So Snape and McGonagall will have to step down?" Many nodded their heads and others said yes. Harry blew out a breath before saying, "Who wants Snape gone permanently?"

Some of the Claws and snakes looked undecided, but the majority of the people in the room raised their hands. "Well then, I was thinking we could use some of our memories to get rid of him. I had written to the WEA this summer trying to get out of his class, but I was denied...we think because Griselda Marchbanks is a friend of Dumbledore's."

"Sounds about right," Neville said before blushing as the attention of the room turned to him.

"Before I started school I had been looking forward to learning potions, but after my first class I really didn't see the point of trying."

"Yeah," Jared Robards said, a sixth year Gryffindor, "the only reason I can still be an auror like my dad is because I hired a tutor."

"My next point. Why should we hire a tutor when we already pay for school. It isn't fair."

"Potter," Blaise Zabini called, "I think we should use Rita Skeeter."

"Who?"

"She is a nasty reporter for the Daily Prophet always looking to destroy someone's reputation. She would definitely help you out to destroy Dumbledore."

"Yeah," Fred said, "but what about Lucius Malfoy? Taking out Dumbledore before Lucius could have severe consequences?"

"Damn," said Parkinson, "I forgot about him."

"If we work together we can," said Hestia Carrow

"Why sister that was almost...Hufflepuffian," said Flora Carrow with a smirk.

After a snort Terry Boot said, "We have a lot of wealth and power in this room...how many of you can become Heads of Houses tomorrow? And next year? Potter, Longbottom, Prewitt, Zabini, Danvers, Marchbanks, and Davenport could do damage by themselves."

"We have Peverell and Black also," Adrian spoke up, "Harry over here is Heir Apparent Peverell and Heir Presumptive Black."

"But Malfoy..."

"Isn't Black..."

"Sirius Black is my godfather and he was denied a trial." The purebloods began to rage:

"An Ancient and Noble Heir denied a trial..."

"Look how far the House of Black has fallen..."

"Malfoy probably hoped he would die so he could get the fortune..."

"Quiet! Zabini I like your idea...Do any of your families hold a share in the newspaper."

A few families raised their hands. It amounted to about ten percent. Adrian said, "I can maybe buy a share." Eric Davenport, Neville, Lillith Moon, and Octavius Ogden said that they could either buy or convince their Heads of Houses. Harry would talk to Kaius and see what he could do.

Harry looked at the four behind him, "You think we can start collecting memories of Snape's classroom conduct tomorrow?"

They all nodded. "Tomorrow we will start collecting your memories. Heirs and heiress I would like to meet with you in a few days to discuss alliances and things. The rest of you...can you make a list of some of the things you would like to see change and/or improve in Hogwarts. Also does anyone know who the Heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are?"

"The Hufflepuff line died out years ago," one Hufflepuff informed him.

A dirty blond, spaced out looking Ravenclaw found herself in front of Harry, "I am the Heir of Ravenclaw and I am willing to help you in what ever you need Heir Gryffindor," she said dreamily.

"Okay, meet me in the library tomorrow Miss..."

"Lovegood. Luna Lovegood."

"Alright it's almost curfew. Leave in the small groups you came in. You will ask end up in different floors. See you later."

When it was just the founding four, Katie said, "Nice speech Hare Bear."

"Yes Peverell truly inspired."

Harry bowed, "Thank you."

* * *

Tracey Davis walked back to her common room in deep thought. Growing up her best friends had been Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Thinking back she could see now that Daphne had been using her to get closer to Blaise, but Daphne had moved up to more powerful purebloods. Tracey decided to maintain her "friendship" with Daphne, just in case, but would make real friends with others... "Hey Lillith..."

Theodore Nott didn't really like muggleborns because a lot of them wanted to get rid of old traditions. He was partly glad Potter had dropped the mudblood, she was the worst. The girl was oddly superior for someone who was a plain, buck-toothed, almost friendless mudblood. His father didn't like Muggleborns either, but the man wouldn't pass up the chance to move forward in the world. Something told Theo that his father was comfortable with the life he now led and didn't fancy himself kissing the robes of another man now that his father, Theo's grandfather, was dead.

Peyton Parkinson was going against his mother as his father was in Azkaban. He disliked his sister a lot and loathed the way she hung onto the ponce Malfoy's every word. When his grandfather had been alive he had told Peyton that he regretted ever allowing his son to become a Death Eater. He told Peyton to avoid that life at all costs. Harry Potter was Peyton's chance.

Cassius Warrington came from a family of former sympathizers. They had believed in what the Dark Lord had said. That was until the fool started killing off the old families. Potter, Longbottom, Danvenport, Danvers, Pucey, Black, Bones, and several others were down to one or two blood and magical heirs. McKinnon, Meadows, Ashton, Lestrange, Rosier, Crouch, and many others had died or were dying out. How can you preach about superiority then kill of all the superiors? His grandfather had immediately stopped his father from joining the Death Eaters with a threat of disownment.

* * *

Hermione Granger couldn't figure out where anyone was. No one was in the library and when she had gotten back to the common room no one was there. A few people were, but an overwhelming majority was missing.

She was still upset with Harry fire demanding an oath, but she was lonely. She didn't like her roommates as they weren't serious about school like she was. They are annoying gossips. Plus she missed Harry._ Maybe I should talk to him._ Soon the common room began to fill. When she saw Ron she said, "Ron where have been?"

"Oh hi Hermione I was with Oliver over there. You see I wanna be keeper when he leaves and Harry suggested I talk to Oliver. We were talking about tactics and stuff."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Boys. I hope you did your homework Ronald."

"Yeah me and Harry did it yesterday. Oliver told me he would only go over quidditch did with me if I did my work."

"Oh. Where's Harry?"

"Umm I think he's with Adrian."

"Adrian?" Hermione's voice became a tad shrill, "When did you start calling him Adrian?"

Ron shrugged, "I still don't like the snakes much and I don't think a lot of them like me, but he's Harry's friend and so am I. We might as well try to get along."

Hermione could do nothing but gap. That was a very mature answer, something she did not expect from Ron. The brown-haired girl soon saw a mess of black hair, "Harry," she called.

Harry looked up surprised. He walked over and said, "Hi Hermione." Before she could start talking Harry said, "I need to go to the dorms okay."

He ran upstairs not realizing Hermione had followed with Ron who had an exasperated aura.

When they found him he was on his bed reading a letter. Then he began to giggle and chuckle. Whatever was on the letter must have been funny for him to laugh for a few minutes. Hermione had moved to read the letter, but Ron had _accidentally_ bumped into her. By the time Harry settled down they were bickering. So much so that they hadn't realized Harry left them to their argument.

* * *

Kaius had written Harry a letter about Rita Skeeter. Gaius asked Harry if he was willing to sign a contract with Rita for a few years. Harry showed the letter to Katie making her giggle like he did. Kaius seemed to be a few steps ahead of them, Harry was all for it. Maybe he could sneak out from the Room of Requirement.

Harry had begun lessons with Professor Flitwick. On one occasion the Charms Master had thrown stinging hexes at Harry for a quarter of an hour. It actually helped him not only in dueling, but in quidditch also. It increased his ability to dodge and his stamina. The professor had also given Harry the same lesson Elijah had given him: simplicity was the easiest route. It was intense. That's why most students had turned Flitwick down. But Harry needed intensity if he wanted to survive.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick said, "why didn't you join the dueling club."

"Honestly?" When the man nodded, Harry continued, "because I despise Snape and I believe that Lockhart is an idiot." The older man in front of him just laughed.

Notices for a dueling club had went up last week. Harry had decided not to go, even when Hermione nagged that he should he still declined. Their friendship wasn't what it had been before, but they were getting along. Apparently Snape had been looking for him, but because he wasn't there Snape called Ron and Malfoy up to duel. Malfoy had conjured a snake. Ron freaked and the snake bit a boy named Justin Flinch-Fletchley. Malfoy didn't face punishment, even though the duel was supposed to be disarming spells only.

The dueling club came after Colin Creevy had been petrified. Harry felt a little bad about the way he had treated the kid now. If the kid ever woke up he would give him a special Photo shoot if he wanted one.

Quidditch season had begun with Gryffindor taking the win over Slytherin. Those trust exercises had helped. Gryffindor was a force to be reckoned with. They had won 20-530.

Harry had written to Kaius and one Saturday in late November, Harry snuck out the castle. He was taking the memories of the students with him. Using a floo in the room of requirement Harry said, "hells bells" and soon found himself inside the Bell home.

"Harry!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Hey Sammy. How ya doing?"

"Good. Are you coming here for Christmas? Can I fly at your house again?"

"Yes. And if your mother says yes. Hi Samantha."

"Hello Harry. How's school?"

Harry didn't think she knew about what they were planning, so Harry said, "Fine. Except for Snaps of course."

"Severus Snape. Is he still nasty?"

Harry cocked his head to the side, "Yes."

"The rest of us wondered how..." She didn't finish the sentence, most likely realizing who she was talking to and who she was about to reference.

"It's okay Samantha. She figured it out in the end. Where's Kaius?"

"In his office."

Knocking on the door and hearing an enter, he said "Hi Kaius."

"Hey Harry nice to see you." Before Harry could make conversation, Kaius appeared then from the house. Arriving in his office at the firm Kaius said, "She will be here in a few minutes."

Harry pulled off his school robes. Underneath were black slacks, a white dress shirt, with a gray cardigan and tie. He had dragon hide boots on his feet.

"Nice."

"Harry smiled, "Thank you."

A knock on the door told them that Rita Skeeter had arrived. Opening the door Kaius said, "Good afternoon Ms. Skeeter. Ms. Skeeter may I introduce you to Hadrian Potter. Harry this is Rita Skeeter."

Bowing Harry said, "A pleasure Ms. Skeeter.

"Harry Potter. I have wanted to meet you for the longest time." Harry chose nut to respond to that. Instead he pulled out a chair for her. "Oh what a gentleman you are Heir Potter."

"Thank you Madam."

"Ms. Skeeter we have invited you here because we have an excellent deal for you."

"Oh?"

"How would you like to be Harry Potter's personal journalist? For about a year or two."

Harry listened while the two discussed business and be knew this wasn't for him. He was the front man. He could fight, lead, and possibly create. But he could not do government and politics. _Merlin help me_.

"Heir Potter would you like to give an interview today?"

Harry jerked his head, "Ahh not yet. But you could investigate Hogwarts."

"Oh? And why would I investigate Hogwarts?"

Harry swallowed, the woman was making him nervous. "Well madam I believe you will find Hogwarts' testing scores are down, especially in potions, defense against the dark arts, and history. You should investigate Snape also. No telling what you may find. I have some memories from over three quarters of the school. We are all unhappy with our professor. Also...Sirius Black he never received a trial. The man may very well be innocent.

Rita Skeeter got a glint in her eye and Harry couldn't help but feel Dumbledore and the ministry would feel some pain soon. Harry couldn't wait to turn Wizarding Britain on its head.

* * *

Ron Weasley was having a difficult time. He was in charge of keeping Hermione distracted. Harry didn't want her questioning and investigating his disappearance. So Ron had asked her for help with schoolwork. She was trying to help, he knew, but he was having a harder time understanding her. Her words were more complicated than the textbooks themselves.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Harry? I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"Oh he's probably with Adrian."

"No. Pucey was at lunch."

"Oh well, he could be in the library."

"No I looked."

"Well I don't know where he is."

"Your lying. Your ears are turning red."

"I am not."

"Fine don't tell me," she huffed, "I hope he isn't in trouble or doing anything stupid. I am not dumb you know. I know that you all are keeping something from me."

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron said as he had nothing else to say.

* * *

Tank had to apperate Harry back to the school. When Harry got back he changed his clothes. After leaving the room, he checked the map. He saw Adrian, Cho, and Katie on the quidditch pitch. Harry wanted to join them, but he had to get his broom first. Hermione was in her dorm room. And Ron was in theirs with...Peter Pettigrew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Peter Pettigrew. Why would Ron be with Peter Pettigrew?_ Not thinking clearly Harry ran all the way from the Room of Requirement to Gryffindor Tower, ignoring all the people calling his name. When he reached the common room he ran up to the dormitory with his wand in his hand. "Ron!" Harry shouted.

"Harry what's the matter?" Ron was alone in the dormitory, with the exception of Scabbers, which caused Harry to blanch as he recalled a distant memory. He remembered reading his father's journal and comparing Scabbers and Peter Pettigrew; remembered laughing at himself for even thinking such a thing. For a moment Harry thought about telling Ron, but that could cause a problem. Ron might think he was mad and refuse to give him the rat, which in turn might allow the rat to escape. But before Harry could, Hermione arrived.

"Harry? What is the matter? Why did you run up here like that?"

Harry ignored her and walked to Ron's bed. Picking up Scabbers had muttered, "Petrificus Totalus."

"Harry watta ya doing?"

"Harry what's going on? Why did you bind Scabbers?"

Harry continued to ignore them, "Tank?"

With a pop Tank appeared, "Master?"

"Take Scabbers..." but before he could get any further Ron lunged for him. _ Thank Merlin for those dodging lessons with Flitwick, _Harry thought as he sidestepped Ron. Hitting him with a body bind he tried to continue, but Hermione yelled his voice. "Hermione, please be quiet," Harry ordered forcefully. "Now, Tank take this rat to Kaius please. Tell him...hold on."

Harry pulled out parchment and a quill.

_K,_

_Please trust me. I need you to stun this rat then check him with the animagus revealing spell. I swear to you I think this is Peter Pettigrew. He was a rat animagus with my father and Sirius. Please._

_HJP_

After blowing on the parchment he handed it to Tank, "Take this and the rat to Kaius. Tell him to read the note first. Go. Now. Please"

"Yes, Master Hadrian."

"Now Hermione..." looking around he noticed she wasn't there. Harry shrugged his shoulders and went to unbind Ron.

Red faced, Ron yelling, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ABOUT? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND..." Ron continued to rant and rave. Harry was sure he could see steam coming from the red head's ears.

Harry cast a silencing charm before yelling back, "RON CALM DOWN!"

"CALM DOWN YOUR WANT ME TO CALM AFTER YOU JUST ATTACKED ME AND MY RAT... AND THAT'S ANOTHER THING..."

"RON! SHUT UP PLEASE AND LISTEN." Ron didn't listen. He just continued to yell, "Silencio. Ron listen to me. That rat wasn't a rat. It was an animagus...Ron please trust me and listen..."

* * *

Hermione had left the room when Harry had told her to be quiet. They were up to something. She knew it, but she just didn't know what. She had tried to figure it out, but when she had followed them she became confused and couldn't remember what she had been doing previously. Only when she got back to the common room or the library did she realize that she had been following Ron and Harry.

Hermione wrung her hands. She should've taken that oath when she had the chance. She hoped they weren't doing anything stupid. Looking back, all the stuff she had done with Ron and Harry last year was foolish. They were first years, how could they expect to defeat a dark lord?

She was especially worried about Harry. Her green-eyed friend had been disappearing a lot. He wasn't attending his potions classes and most of the Gyrffindors didn't seem to care that he was costing them points. Some of them had joined Harry in skiving potions, even some of the upper years. The fifth years who would be taking their OWLs didn't seem worried that they might fail. She didn't understand such idiocy.

"Professor?"

"Miss Granger, how may I help you?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"Umm...I'm here about Harry." At this, her favorite Professor's lips became thin. She didn't know what Harry had done, but whatever it was upset their Head of House greatly.

"What about him Miss Granger?"

"Well...um...he's been disappearing a lot...and he's skipping potions...and well...he just petrified Ron."

"Mr. Potter just petrified Mr. Weasley?" Her Scottish accent becoming more pronounced as her voice rose.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said causing McGonagall to blanch. In her haste Hermione hadn't realized how badly her words could be misinterpreted given the Heir of Slytherin situation.

"Stay here Miss Granger." And with that the transfiguration mistress left her office, walking faster than anyone would have believed. When she arrived at her House's tower nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No one seemed to be in a panicked state.

"Miss Bell, where is Mr. Potter?"

"In his dorm Professor," Katie responded wondering why the Deputy Headmistress looked so agitated. _Harry probably was cheeky again._

When she entered the second year boys' dorm saw Harry, but not the body of Ronald Weasley.

"Professor what are..."

"Stupefy."

Harry ducked on instinct. She sent another stunner and Harry cast a protego. The woman seemed surprised allowing Harry to take advantage, "Expelliarmus."

"What the hell was that about?" Harry asked after catching the wand.

"Mr. Potter put the wand down now."

"Huh? You just attacked me; you can't just start making demands."

"Potter, Miss Granger told me your secret."

"What secret?"

"Where is Mr. Weasley?"

At this Ron came from the shadows, "Right here."

"Oh thank goodness Mr. Weasley. Come over here, get away from Mr. Potter. He can't hurt you anymore."

Ron was extremely reluctant. Shaking his head he moved closer to Harry. "Err I think I'd rather stay with Harry. Professor...umm...are you well?"

"Get over here. Now Mr. Weasley! And I am perfectly fine."

Inching closer to his green-eyed friend Ron said, "Nope I think I'll stay right here." He had seen the woman attack Harry and right now she looked deranged.

Getting frustrated with the ginger, she decided to be blunt, "I know you are the Heir Mr. Potter."

"How?" Everyone he had told had taken an oath.

"Miss Granger just told me."

"And how in the name of Merlin would she know?"

"Because you just petrified Mr. Weasley. How he is awake I do not know. But we will find out whatever dark magic you used."

"Dark magic...what I didn't..." Harry sputtered before realizing what she had said. "Did you," snort, "did you say I petrified Ron?" Harry began to chuckle which evolved into full-blown laughter. Ron must have caught on for he began to laugh also. "You think," giggle, "that I'm," snort, "the...hehehe...I'm," gasp, "the Heir of Slytherin...hahaha."

"Hahaha...Harry didn't use...Oh _Merlin_...haha he put me in a body bind...hehehe."

By this point both boys were rolling on the floor, laughing themselves silly.

"You mean...He used petrificus totalus." Both boys nodded their heads for they had yet to stop laughing. "Well, Mr. Potter," the Professor said with the air of someone trying to retain dignity, "you are still in trouble for casting a spell at a classmate and the headmaster would like to speak to you after dinner this evening."

By this point Harry had stopped laughing and was on the verge of scowling, "Is it a school related issue, Madam?"

A sigh of exasperation left his Head of House, "Yes, Mr. Potter...and may I have my wand back?"

Harry just stared at her, "What? No apology? You come in here wand blazing, accusing me of atrocious crimes, and you expect me to just hand it back? Without even a simple 'sorry Mr. Potter.'"

Professor McGonagall looked reluctant to give it. After a moment's hesitation, realizing the boy would not give her the wand back without an apology, she said, "Forgive me."

"That hardly had any feeling madam. I'm sure you can do better."

"MR. POTTER!"

Harry sighed he really didn't want to give it back, but he did anyway. When she caught her wand it felt different, "What did you do to it?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Nothing," was the succinct reply he gave her. She looked suspicious, but left him some nevertheless.

Harry couldn't believe it. She had attacked him and then had the audacity to be suspicious of him. Harry shook his head with a promise to get her back. Maybe it was time to team up with Fred and George..._hmm maybe I can introduce them to the Marauders._

* * *

Kaius Bell was having lunch when Tank popped in. "Mr. Bell, Master Hadrian tells Tank to give these. He tells Tank to tells Mr. Bell to read the note first."

"Okay Tank. Thank you." Kaius smiled at the elf, who bowed and popped away.

Reading the note Kaius was stunned. Of all the things in the world that could have happened...this was incredible; insane.

"Stupefy," Kaius muttered. After casting the spell to see if the rat was indeed an animagus, Kaius was left astonished. The rat is a was an animagus. Upon casting the reversal spell, the rat changed back to a person. A man that was extremely rat like.

Making sure the rat was properly stunned and bounded, he went to his floo, threw in some powder and shouted, "Amelia Bones' Office, Ministry of Magic. Madam Bones I need you to step through to my office with a few Aurors."

"Mr. Bell, my Aurors are not at your beck and call."

Growling with exasperation, Kaius said, "Madam," his voice was thunderous, "your attitude is both unneeded and unnecessary. As it is your duty to serve and protect I bid you to step through to my office at the firm. Please do so immediately." And with that he left to await get arrival.

Kaius had to grit his teeth for about ten minutes. He really hadn't wanted to talk to Rufus Scrimgeour, that man was just as bad as his superiors, if not worse. Finally Madam Bones arrived at his office. "I am pleased with your prompt response, Madam," he muttered sarcastically.

"How may I help you Mr. Bell?"

Kaius just pointed to the man on the floor. One of her aurors gasped, "Is that...Peter Pettigrew?"

"Don't be silly Gawain, Pettigrew is dead."

"I believe it is Peter Pettigrew. He has been living as a rat for eleven years."

"Mr. Bell I truly doubt..."

"Woman! I am in no mood for your condescension. Please just...Do. Your. Duty."

The two aurors just gaped at Kaius, while Madam Bones drew herself up to her fullest height, "Shacklebot, Robards get the man. Take him to a holding cell. Interrogate him."

"Yes, Madam." With that the two men left leaving the Head of the DMLE and Kaius. The woman looked like she wanted to say something scathing and Kaius have her a bored look. With a final look of disdain, she left in a flurry of green fire.

"I need a drink," Kaius said wearily.

* * *

"Ehh Shack can you believe it. It's Peter Pettigrew."

The man next to him rumbled, "I know. This could be very bad for the Ministry." Both men looked at each other with anticipated glee.

They pushed the man they knew as Pettigrew in a cell, they enacted wards including anti-animagus wards.

"Get the Veriteraserum, King." When Kingsley came back, Gawain muttered, "Renervate." With that the rat man came to life. Peter looked around realizing the gig was up. "Open your mouth." Peter shook his head and Robards opened it with a spell. He forced the man to swallow with a spell as well.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Your birthday?"

"25 November 1959."

"Best friends in school?"

"James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black."

"Why are you not dead, Mr. Pettigrew"

"Because I faked my death."

"Why did you fake your death Mr. Pettigrew."

"To frame Sirius."

"Sirius? Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

"How did you frame Black?"

"I was the Potter's Secret Keeper."

"You? Not Black?"

"Yes, I was the Secret Keeper."

"Are...are you a Death Earth Pettigrew?"

"Yes."

"A willing Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"When did you become a Death Eater Pettigrew?"

"July 1978."

"Why did you become a Death Eater?"

"Because the Ministry and Dumbledore were losing."

"What did you do as a Death Eater?"

"I spied on the Order of the Phoenix. I gave the Dark Lord a list of names."

"Have you ever raped anyone?"

"No."

"Have you ever killed?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Those thirteen muggles."

"How?"

"When Sirius confronted me, I acted as if he was the betrayer. I yelled out for all to hear that he betrayed Lily and James. Sirius pulled out his wand to stun me, but I was faster. I cast a blasting hex at the ground. I didn't expect it to be that bad. But I took advantage of the confusion. I cut off my finger and transformed into Wormtail. I decided to stay in a wizarding home. I have been living as the Weasley boys' pet rat for the last eleven years."

The two aurors were stunned and appalled by what they had heard.

When Madam Bones arrived with Head Auror Scrimgeour they related to them what they had heard.

All Scrimgeour could say was "Bloody hell."

"Sirius Black is innocent and has been in a cell for eleven years," Bones muttered faintly.

"Black will need a trial. Bell will make sure of that. Cornelius and Dumbledore cannot know if this until the last possible minute."

"Yes, Madam."

* * *

Later that evening Harry found himself once again in the Headmaster's office. Both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were there. Harry rolled his eyes, he really didn't want to be there.

"Harry m'boy," the aging wizard said, "come have a seat." Harry sat and waited for the Headmaster to continue. "Harry why haven't you been going to potions class?" Dumbledore asked with an air of disappointment.

"Because," Harry answered slowly, "I'm not learning anything."

"That is because you are an imbecile." Harry sat there and waited for the other two professors to reprimand the other. Needless to say, it never came.

After a moment Harry said, "And you...are incompetent."

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall scolded, "How dare you speak..."

"Naturally," Harry interrupted, "you defend him: the adult who called me an imbecile. Do you see nothing wrong with an adult calling a child an imbecile?"

McGonagall flushed. She didn't believe in reprimanding other Professors in front of students. They needed to show a united front. She would have told him to stop when Harry had left.

"Harry," Dumbledore began before Snape and Harry could get into an argument, "I am very disappointed in you. I'm sure Professor Snape is a hard task master, but surely you exaggerate. Just because you do not get your way, doesn't make it all right for you to skip class."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he saw it was pointless to argue with the Headmaster. _They will get theirs soon enough._

"Is that all sir?"

"No. Miss Granger said you have a house elf, where did you get it from?"

Harry grit his teeth, he would have to talk to Hermione about giving away every detail. "How is my house elf any of your concern?"

"Potter show some respect. When the Headmaster asks you a question you answer it. You are just like your father..."

"Thank you." Snape faltered at the expression of gratitude. "Thank you, sir, for comparing me to such a man. A man that grew up...unlike others." At that Snape went white with rage, he knew an insult when he heard it. Holding up his hand to forestall another outburst, Harry continued, "Thank you for comparing me to a man that made the best of his short life. A great and honorable man. A man who fought for what he believed in and died for his family. Yes my father: James Potter..._Lily Evans Potter's chosen husband. _A man she loved and had a child with." Harry kept his face blank, but on the inside he was cracking up. "Yes, Aunt _Tuney s_aid even when my mother was younger she would never shut up about 'that Potter boy.' Grandfather Evans even welcomed him into the family with open arms." Harry was lying through his teeth, but Snape's face was hilarious. His grandfather hadn't welcomed any boy his daughters had brought home. The man had feared his mother would marry Snape. Joshua Evans hadn't liked the boy. According to his mother, Grandfather Evans didn't like Snape's attitude.

Snape opened and closed his mouth a few times, but was unable to say anything. The man was paler than usual. Harry knew that color wasn't good. The man had to be on the verge of fainting or a stroke.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore. My house elf is not a school related matter. If there is nothing else I would like to go back to my dorm."

"Harry, Miss Granger says that you have been disappearing. Where do you go?"

"I'm studying sir."

"Where?"

"In unused classrooms," Harry said annoyed. "May I leave now?"

"Everyday?"

"Yes."

"What do you study?"

"School related subjects. Anything else?"

"No Harry, you may go."

Harry mock bowed, "How kind of you."

Harry stalked from the office irritated. He needed to clear his head, so he went flying. He started practicing moves. He was so caught up in his moves that he hadn't noticed that a crowd had gathered. When he finished he heard a great applause. He looked around startled and then bowed. Yeah, he definitely wanted to play professional.

* * *

"Potter." Terrance Higgs sat at Harry's table in the library the next day. "I saw you flying yesterday. You are very good."

"Good afternoon Higgs and thank you."

Higgs seemed to struggle for a moment before raising some silencing charms, "I'm not on the Slytherin team anymore," the boy sounded more than a little bitter. "I am a better seeker than that...that brat." Higgs spat the last word with utter contempt, "but I am hardly rich. My father has to work for every knut, and it isn't fair."

Harry nodded. It wasn't fair and Higgs was most definitely more of a challenge than Malfoy could ever hope to be. "What would you like to do about that Higgs?"

"I would _like t_o curse his face off, but that wouldn't be nice. I was thinking that maybe we can have more quidditch teams. Maybe two for each house."

It was a good idea. Currently only 28 people were allowed to play quidditch in a school with more than 420 students. Doubling that should give more people a chance. Harry didn't even attend Gryffindor's tryouts last year, but from what he heard their were other capable seekers in the house. Oliver had told him they were good, but they were not him. "I like that idea. Luna and I will discuss that with the Board this summer...and if it helps you are much better than Malfoy."

Higgs nodded his head and left Harry to his studying, "Thanks Potter."

* * *

"Gred and Forge can we talk?" Harry asked that evening.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Fred asked.

"Yeah."

"What's up Harrikins?" George asked.

"I need your help, but not here." Harry led them to the room of requirement. Once inside Harry started, "McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore are on my last nerve."

"And how Harrikins..."

"Can we help you..."

"With that," they finished together.

"I would like to prank them." When he said this, the twins looked as if Christmas had come a few weeks early. "I was thinking that maybe we can combine some of my dad's pranks with yours, and I am willing to add in some of my own ideas."

"Your dad was..."

"A prankster?"

"Yeah. He was a part of a group called the Marauders they used to prank..."

"The Marauders?"

"Your dad was a Marauder?"

"Which one?"

"You know them?"

"Know them,"

"They are our idols."

"My dad was Prongs."

"So you're,"

"Pronglet?"

Harry blushed at the nickname, for that was indeed what Moony, Padfoot, and his dad had called him as a baby.

"We have their map,"

"You can have it if you want."

"Keep it. I have my dad's."

"Cool."

"Okay for Snape I was thinking..."

The trio planned and plotted for the next half hour. McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore would face hell very soon.

* * *

That Monday, Snape insulted a first year Gryffindor. He made the poor little muggleborn cry. Word spread throughout Gryffindor Tower. Eventually it was decided that the house would boycott. Naturally some of the more studious students, like Percy and Hermione, didn't agree. But they had no choice, because some of the older students charmed them not to tell.

And so it began. Most of the Gryffindors didn't go to potions. When Snape took his anger out on the ones that did show up, they left as well. Word soon spread and the Hufflepuffs didn't go to class the day after. And the Ravenclaws stepped in line thereafter. By the end of Wednesday, the Slytherins had taken the lead in the points system, but for the first time no one cared.

That Wednesday night Snape was pranked. The trio of boys had snuck into the greasy haired man's room. They had laced his shampoo and shower gel. Harry had chosen cruelty over hilarity. When Snape showered he would morph into his own nightmare: James Potter. He, however, wouldn't notice, everyone else would. They had also laced his drink at dinner that evening. That night when he fell asleep he would see himself kissing Lily Evans, but if he woke up each dream would be different. He would morph into James Potter; Lily would vanish, or she would scream out 'James' in a moment of passion.

The next morning Snape looked dreadful. He was paler than usual with bags under his eyes. Harry felt satisfied. People were whispering around him, but Snape didn't notice. They couldn't figure out why the man looked like Harry.

Dumbledore made an announcement that morning. He demanded that all students attend their potions lessons. At that Fred and George stood up, "No,"

"Sir." They said.

"Excuse me gentlemen?"

"They said 'No sir' and I cannot help but agree," Cedric said standing up.

"Yeah," said Cho, "We don't want to go."

"Why should we attend his class when he belittles us and shows blatant favoritism?" yelled out another Puff.

"We won't go," shouted a Gryffindor. Half the hall caught on and began to chant until the Headmaster made several bangs with his wand.

"You will go to class whether you like it or not."

Harry stood up, "Headmaster Dumbledore all four houses are tired of Snape's disrespectful attitude. His lack of professionalism is a detriment to our education and I for one will no longer take it." With that Harry turned on his heel and left the hall, with his growing army bringing up the rear.

Dumbledore was shocked. The rest of the teachers were disgusted with their students' behavior. The Headmaster had a headache. Little did he know that that particular ailment would be around for a while

* * *

**Hogwarts Falling Behind**

_ My dear readers, last week I received a tip about conditions at Hogwarts from a very reliable source. This person led me to believe that Hogwarts wasn't all it crowed to be. Upon investigation it is much worse than I feared. The once great school has become sub par. _

_Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History are all core subjects, and yet the OWL and NEWT scores have steadily declined over the last few decades. As a result there have been fewer and fewer healers, potions masters, aurors, hit wizards, and master dealers every year. A healer from St. Mungos said, "Training to become a healer has gotten harder. Students who have graduated from Hogwarts come here and find out they haven't learned nearly as much as they should."_

_Several newly trained aurors and healers have confessed they have nearly given up on their dreams. Nymphadora Tonks can be quoted here, "The only reason I am in auror training is because of my mother. She taught me how to duel and she spent hours teaching me potions. I can tell you that I never had a competent DADA professor and the current Potions Master is intolerable at best._

_Potions Master Severus Snape is the youngest potions master in a century. However, in his decade of teaching at Hogwarts he has yet to have a Potions Master rise from his tutelage. In fact OWL and NEWT potions scores took a dive the year he began teaching._

_Several graduated students have complained about Potions Master Snape. Some have called him a child abuser. In fact over 200 current students have handed over memories of their time in his classroom. Those memories have been sent to the Wizarding Examinations Authority, the Department of Education, and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry._

_We can only hope that our government investigates this growing problem. I for one want our children to get a better education. _

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry looked up to the head table. Snape was pale and looked beside himself. He was angry and looked fit to burst. Their eyes met. Harry finally have Snape what the man had always been looking for: a James Potter replica. Harry gave him a look that had taunted him throughout his schooling: a smug look in his eyes and an insufferable, superior smirk. This caused Snape to loose control and all the glass broke at the head table. The table itself splintered. Snape's face turned a red that was only bested by Vernon Dursley. The man got up and stalked up to Harry. Snape made to grab him, but he found several wands pointing at various areas of his person.

"Stand down," a seventh year Gryffindor said.

Harry couldn't help himself and he taunted the already irate man, "Yeah Snivellus, stand down."

At this the man lept, disregarding the many wands. Before he could get to Harry he screamed out in pain. Someone had sent an overpowered stinging hex to his privates. Then he blacked out from a stunner.

* * *

**I hope this chapter didn't come off as ridiculous and melodramatic. Reviews are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The entire hall was silent. Students and teachers alike stood and stared at the still form of Severus Snape. That was until a Ravenclaw giggled which in turn set off the majority of the student body. The two Gryffindor culprits looked entirely too pleased with themselves.

Few people saw Jared Robards, Susan Bones, Octavius Ogden, and Katie Bell leave the hall. Those that did notice thought nothing of it.

Jared, Katie, and Susan went to alert their fathers and aunt. Harry would need law enforcement and his solicitor/guardian. Octavius Ogden was best friends with Christopher Marchbanks as his grandmother was a dear friend of Griselda Marchbanks. Hopefully they would be together when Octavius sent his note. Octavius respected his grandmother, but he would never understand the fascination the old women of Britain had with Dumbledore. Octavius like so many other children of his generation was an orphan. He remembered it. Men in masks had broken into the house. He was told by his father to hide. His mother and father fought well, but they used nothing really lethal. He heard stupefy a lot. Thinking back what they had done was...ridiculous. Octavius like so many others needed to blame someone and the perfect person was Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore with his twinkle and reassuring ways.

_Dear Grandmother,_

_Just now in the Great Hall, Professor Snape attacked Harry Potter. He didn't get the chance to hurt him, because of the quick actions of our schoolmates. Please make Madam Marchbanks aware of the situation._

_Your grandson,_

_Octavius_

Octavius was beginning to like Potter, the boy had style.

* * *

Susan Bones didn't know what to make of Potter. Her friend Hannah didn't seem to like him at all. Harry had ignored them a lot last year and Hannah seemed to take exception to it. According to Hannah's mother, James Potter had been an arrogant bloke and Lily Evans was stuck up. But her friend Ernie MacMillan's mother had told her that Hannah's mum had had a crush on Sirius Black, but when James and Lily had started dating, Sirius had started going out with Marlene McKinnon. That caused Christine Jones to dislike the whole lot of the group, but she blamed James and Lily most of all.

Her aunt had told her to get to know Potter last year, but Harry seemed very unresponsive. But then last month, Cedric Diggory had spoken to her and her yearmates telling them that Potter was a nice bloke and that they could study with the boy if they liked.

_Auntie,_

_Professor Snape attacked Harry Potter in the Great Hall. Your assistance is needed here at Hogwarts please come._

_Susie_

* * *

Jared Robards hated Severus Snape. The man had picked on him a lot when he had started his education. His father had been a good friend of James Potter while in school. Being sorted into Gryffindor only made things worse. The only reason Snape was able to get away with it was because he was under Dumbledore's protection. His father was next in line to become Head of the Auror Department. But that could hardly match Albus Dumbledore in the political arena. But now, he had attacked Harry Potter in front of the entire Great Hall. He wouldn't stand a chance against the masses.

_Father,_

_Snape just attacked Harry Potter, without provocation, in front of almost every student. Harry was just sitting their smiling and minding his business. Harry and Hogwarts are in need of some aurors. And guess what? I got to stun Snape._

_Your son,_

_Jared_

* * *

Katie found the entire thing hilarious, _serves the git right. _Katie knew Harry would be busy for a while. Knowing Dumbledore he would try to get Harry up to his office to wait there, while he did damage control, not allowing the students to talk to anyone. So she was going to alert her father post-haste.

_Dad,_

_You don't believe it. Snape attacked Harry during breakfast in front of everyone. He didn't touch him, but I think you should come here immediately. Hurry!_

_Katie_

Katie couldn't wait to see the reactions of everyone outside Hogwarts.

* * *

"HARRY POTTER," Albus Dumbledore thundered. Harry looked up and saw an angry Dumbledore. It truly was an impressive sight. He distantly wondered why he wasn't as scared as he should be.

Giving the headmaster his best innocent face Harry said, "Yes, sir?"

"MY OFFICE NOW!" Harry rolled his eyes._ He _didn't do anything to the fool. He was simply sitting there having breakfast. Okay maybe he smirked...a bit. And called him Snivellus, but he was a kid...and a Gryffindor he was overally impulsive and reckless. Plus, Snape was a half-blood he should know about sticks, stones, and words.

"Yes, sir." Harry looked down the table for Katie, but she wasn't there. He hoped she had gone to alert get father. When Harry left the Hall he put on his cloak. He then proceeded to walk very slowly.

"Psst Peverell. Psst."

He turned and saw Adrian. He grabbed his arm and took him to an empty classroom.

Taking off his cloak he heard Adrian say, "Nice show, my friend."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"I saw the way you looked at him. That smirk and that look was all Slytherin goodness."

Harry put on a look of mock shame, "Yes, I know. What do you want? I have to get to Dumbledore."

"Malfoy is most likely alerting his father. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Greengrass, Selwyn, Rookwood, and Avery are most likely doing the same. With Snape the little Death Eaters stand to lose a lot of power."

"Okay."

"Right now we are fighting a war with little men and small names. Augusta Longbottom, Septimus Weasley, Amelia Bones, Griselda Marchbanks, Tiberius Ogden and many other heads of families will be hard pressed to give you a chance because the follow Dumbledore. We will need to use every ounce of cunning and manipulation we have. Play on their emotions. Watch their faces, see learn what makes then tick. You might be meeting a few of those people today. Good luck little bro."

Harry nodded, "Thanks Adrian." Harry continued his show journey. Rufus Scrimgeour, Nymphadora Tonks, Gawain Robards, and Eric Williamson were in the Great Hall. Dumbledore was in his office with McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and...Snape. Griselda Marchbanks, Amelia Bones, Xavier Weiss, Emmeline Vance, Augusta Longbottom, and Darius Savage were just through the gate. To his pleasure and surprise Kaius was just behind him.

He stopped and waited. Kaius' heavy feet could be heard loud and clear. He turned the corner and Harry pulled off his cloak, "BOO!"

Kaius almost jumped out his skin, "Fool! I could have...I_ should_ have hexed you."

Harry just grinned in response, "Thanks for coming Kaius."

"No problem son. But...where are you going?"

"Dumbledore called me to his office."

"And you were going to go there alone?"

"Err...yeah?" Kaius have him a look of disbelief and Harry had the grace to blush. "Well I wasn't going to go up there _ now_ that I know Snape is up there."

Kaius rolled his eyes, "How do you know he is up there?" Harry showed him the map, "I would love to go over that later. Now go back to your common room. No argument. And what is the password?"

"Dunno but I can let you through." Kaius arched his eyebrow when Harry beckoned him forward, "Heir Gryffindor," Harry stated to the gargoyle. The guardian moved and Kaius was free to go up. "See ya later Kai."

* * *

"See ya later Kai," he heard his ward whisper. He shook his head, Harry was crazy and reckless in both good and bad ways. Knocking on the door to the Headmaster's office, Kaius heard, "Enter."

Upon opening the door someone said sarcastically, "Nice of you to show up Mr. Potter."

"I am hardly Mr. Potter, Professor McGonagall."

"Mr. Bell what are you doing here?"

"I received word that my ward was attacked."

"Your ward Mr. Bell?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes my ward, Heir Hadrian James Potter. You know him, green-eyed, black-haired boy with glasses."

"Ward Mr. Bell?" Dumbledore asked again faintly.

"Yes, I became his guardian this past summer."

"How did you do that Mr. Bell?"

"That is none of your concern sir. What is your concern, however, is an unprovoked attack on the boy-who-lived." At this Snape snarled and opened his mouth to spew some venom, but he didn't get the chance, "Yes, Potions Master Snape the aurors are waiting to hear your statement there is no need to explain yourself to me." He was entertained when the man's face became even whiter.

"Mr. Bell it does concern me that you are Harry's guardian and where is Harry."

Kaius blinked at Dumbledore not really in the mood for dealing with him. "First, I don't believe it is proper to call a student by his given name. As you are his headmaster I will tell you that I had a lovely chat with Vernon and Petunia Dursley. I must say they are lovely people aren't they? When you spoke to them about their nephew you must have felt the same." Snape sneered at the idea of Petunia Evans being_ lovely _and the Headmaster had a look of shame flash through his eyes, but it was quickly suppressed.

Before the headmaster could continue a portrait announced, "Headmaster Dumbledore, you have guests wishing to enter your office."

"Minerva please tell them to wait patiently." McGonagall went to go greet the other guests but by the sounds of it they had no wish to wait.

"Headmaster Dumbledore you have done explaining to do."

"Amelia dear..."

"Madam Bones."

"Ah yes, Madam Bones, this is all just a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding Dumbledore," Griselda Marchbanks interrupted, "I doubt a misunderstanding would cause 366 of your current students to send the DMLE, the WEA, and the DE memories damning this man to professional misconduct at at the very least."

Only his occlumency kept him from gaping. He had of course read that in the Prophet, but it had been written by Rita Skeeter. Dumbledore just ignored it as stuff and nonsense.

"You told me the Potter boy was over exaggerating, Dumbledore!"

Snape decided to intervene, "Potter got his Gryffindor..."

"You will find Professor Snape that 90 of that number belong to Slytherin House. Several old families;_ Ancient and Noble families._"

Rufus Scrimgeour stepped forward, "Professor Snape you are under arrest for 366 counts of child abuse, 366 counts of child endangerment, and suspicion of aiding and abetting."

Snape looked at Dumbledore, "Headmaster!"

Dumbledore looked at Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour, "My dear boy is this really necessary?"

"Head Auror Scrimgeour and yes, extremely necessary."

"Severus I..." Dumbledore had nothing to say.

Snape white-faced and shaking was placed in suppression cuffs and taken to the ministry.

"Headmaster my ward had suffered traumatic distress, I believe it is necessary to take him home. My daughter will be a great comfort to him. I shall bring them back Monday morning. Have a good day, sir."

Kaius left the room. At the bottom of the stairs was Harry, seemingly waiting for him.

* * *

Harry had walked half way to Gryffindor Tower, when something struck him. _The prophecy._ Harry want ready for people to know. He had no idea what the Ministry was truly like, but from what he heard about it, it wasn't good. Rumour had it that the Minister was incompetent.

He rushed back to Dumbledore's office and waited for Kaius. Throwing off his cloak when he saw Kaius, Harry said, "Was Snape arrested?"

"Yes and didn't I tell you..."

He couldn't finish, because Harry grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to a classroom, "Come Kaius I have something very important to tell you." Entering the room Harry asked, "Can you put up the strongest silencing wards you know?"

"Yes."

When the wards were in place Harry took a deep breath, "Snape knows something very important about me, and if he tells them bad things may happen."

"What is it?" Was the urgent reply.

"Voldemort came after me, not my parents."

"Okay why?"

"Because Snape reported a prophecy made about the two of us."

"A...a what? Come on kid, prophecies are ridiculous. You can't predict the future."

"Kaius, the first half of the prophecy says: the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies; and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal..." Lifting up his bangs, he touched the remainder of his scar.

Faintly, Kaius asked, "What does the rest say?"

"...but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not; and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives..."

"Why the bloody hell didn't you say anything before?"

"Because I'm a stupid, reckless, impulsive kid trying to fight a man's war."

Kaius closed his eyes and thought yes the child was fighting a man's war. A war that should have been fought and dealt with by their parents and grandparents. "Okay kid, when I take you home you will tell me everything. And I mean everything. You too the common room, tell Katie I will be back for the two of you later, pack a knapsack, and wait for me.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Kaius walked briskly to the ministry of magic _ time to call in a favor._ Kingsley Shacklebolt had been a friend and Hogwarts, Kaius had helped him while they had been students. Kingsley had been a small kid and some of the older students had picked in him.

"Kingsley mate."

"Hey Kaius. Sorry I couldn't talk the other day. How's it been?"

"Good King. It's no problem, and I need a favor."

"What is it."

"One where is Snape?"

"In the dungeons."

"Has he been questioned yet."

Looking around to make sure no one was listening, "No, why?"

"May I speak to Auror Robards? Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, hold on."

After waiting a few moments Kingsley came back, "Go in his office."

"Senior Auror Robards, Good Morning."

"Good Morning, it's Bell right?"

"Yes umm...may I ask who will be questioning Potions Master Snape?"

"I'm sorry sir why do you ask."

After a deep breath, Kaius said, "Do you have wards in here?"

"No one can here a thing, sir"

"Severus Snape knows something very important about my client, Harry Potter. Something that if say Fudge or Umbridge were to find out could put him in serious danger."

"Like?"

"Swear an oath first."

"That big?"

"Yes."

"May I tell my boss?"

"Which one?"

"Scrimgeour."

Kaius grimaced. He knew Rufus Scrimgeour. In school he was a Slytherin, and they had a bad rap for doing awful things for the right price. "He will have to swear an oath as well. And I'm sure Kingsley well to be told as well." Kingsley was one hell of a duelist. He would probably introduce him to Harry during the Christmas break.

Rufus Scrimgeour came into the office and was brought up to date, "Very well, Mr. Bell what would you like us to swear?" Rufus was ambitious and like every other Slytherin he used everything to his advantage. Being in Harry Potter's corner could work wonders for his career.

"Swear that you will not reveal it to anyone without the express permission of myself or Hadrian James Potter." When they had sworn their oaths Kaius said, "Potions Master Snape seems to be the reason, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named went after the Potters. According to my client, Severus Snaps revealed a prophecy to his Lord."

Gawain hissed, "Greasy bastard."

Scrimgeour asked, "What did the prophecy say?"

Kaius hesitated, "It says something along the lines of one killing the other."

"Well then I fail to see the problem, You-Know-Who is dead."

"Forgive me sir, but evidence shows that he is not."

"How..." Gawain began.

"Harry Potter saw him last year." Harry had briefed him on his first year at Hogwarts. Kaius knew that Harry had given him a watered down version, but he expected to learn everything very soon.

"I would like to speak with him, if that is not a problem."

"I will speak to him about it."

As for Snape," Scrimgeour stated, "We will keep anything he says about that prophecy off the record."

"What," Kaius began, "do you want in return Head Auror Scrimgeour?"

The lion-like man just smirked in return.

* * *

"My dear, Griselda, you must understand Professor Snape is needed here."

"Unless the man is holding up the school, I truly doubt that. Besides, the man cannot continue to work here. I have written statements and memories from Longbottom, Ogden, Davenport, Danvers, Bones, Robards, Carrow, Diggory, Jones, Parkinson, Nott, Warrington, Potter...would you like for me to continue or do you understand."

Dumbledore was stunned. Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors were working together. _How ironic, _Dumbledore thought,_ Severus had done everything in his power to separate the houses further, but he had caused them to unite for the first time in decades. _

Xavier Weiss, Head of the Department of Education, rumbled, "Headmaster, myself and several of my staff shall be interviewing several students from each year and house in the coming days. All of your staff shall be under intense scrutiny. Representatives from The DE and the WEA left Dumbledore with Amelia Bones

Ameilia Bones said, "I have a few Aurors interviewing students in the Great Hall."

"Amelia...ahem Madam Bones, Professor Snape has connections with several _rich_ families, like Malfoy for instance."

"Yes, and Harry Potter has connections with the older families. And I would _hate _to see someone great be taken down by a bunch of school children. Have a good day Headmaster." _Old bastard._

* * *

Harry had gotten back to the Common Room to a celebration. "Hey Potter," Lee Jordan announced his appearance, "what happened to Snape?"

"Snape was arrested..." cheers and applause broke out at that announcement. "He most likely will never come back here. Katie can we talk?"

"Sup Hare,"

"Kaius said he will come back for us later to take us home until Monday morning."

"Did he say why?"

"Nope, I'm going to pack some clothes. Later Katie Kat."

When he got to his dorm room Hermione was sitting on his bed. He had put off the necessary conversation they needed to have about telling everything. Squaring his shoulders he said, "Hermione, we need to talk."

"Yes, Harry we do. Can we discuss the oath first."

"Err...umm...you do realize that if you take this oath you cannot tell anyone anything you learn...no matter what?"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Um...you cannot tell anyone anything no. Matter. What."

"I'm not stupid Harry. I understand." He didn't think she truly understood, but then again she hardly had any information. "Can I take it now?"

"Err not right now. Later, when I get back. I wanted to talk to you about telling...well telling everything you know."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Well Hermione...if say Professor McGonagall asks you anything not related to school, you don't have to tell her."

"What are you trying to say?"

Harry, with the tact of a twelve year old boy, blurted, "You tell a lot of things you shouldn't and I don't like it." When he finished his statement he cringed at the way it came out.

Hermione, taking offense said, "I am not a tattle tale!"

"That's not what I meant..."

"Oh yes it was Harry James Potter. My parents told me that when an adult asks you something answer it. Don't get upset with me because _I _have parents that teach me respect and obedience. And you know what, you are just like those bullies in primary school calling me a tattle tale. You've changed, Harry, and _I _ don't like it." With that she turned in her heel and left.

_ Well that stung._ _I'm not a bully...Right? I was just telling her how I felt._ Had Hermione asked him for the oath last month he would have given it readily. But now, he had to deal with a lot of, admittedly, stuck up purebloods. A lot of which, even the more tolerant ones, didn't want to give up old traditions. He remembered when he had told her about family magics she had rolled her eyes and called it a myth. She was head strong and if the group had done something she didn't like, she would try to take over or refuse to see a different angle. Harry was, reluctantly, the leader of a growing army. How well would Peyton Parkinson take to his new leader bowing down to...a mudblood? Harry didn't like that word. His mother had been a muggleborn, but he was not oblivious to how some of his schoolmates spoke about muggleborns and Hermione in particular.

Harry had realized a few weeks ago, that had he been raised by his parents, his grandparents, or even worse one of the Blacks, he would be just like the other magical raised heirs and heiresses. If Dorea and Charlus Potter were alive, Hermione would not be allowed in Potter Manor. He doubted whether they would be friends at all had he been raised by his parents.

Speaking of parents, he didn't like that shot she had taken. Sure, the Dursleys weren't role models, but he knew how to respect and obey when necessary. It wasn't his fault his parents were dead. And it most certainly wasn't his fault that _she_ didn't know not to trust people in power. Obviously her parents missed the lesson about taking lemondrops from strange, old men.

* * *

When Harry finished leaving he decided to take a walk. He found Ginny Weasley sitting by herself. He had seen the girl looking at him and figured she had a crush on him.

"Hi Ginny."

She looked up and blushed, "H-hi H-harry."

She didn't look good, "Are you alright."

"Yes, I-I'm f-fine."

"How do you like Hogwarts Ginny?" She appeared to be a loner like Ron. But unlike Ron he didn't think she had made any friends.

"I-it's o-o-okay."

"You know Ginny, I'm really just a normal boy. I don't even have the scar anymore." He lifted his bangs to show her.

She blushed, "S-sorry I-i..."

"Heard a lot of stories about me and fell in love with the handsome, heroic, intelligent Harry Potter?" The look on her face was all the confirmation he needed. "Tell me do you think a boy, one year older than you, could have done all those things written in those books?"

"N-no."

"So you like an imaginary person." The girl next to him furrowed her brow in deep thought. "I'll say it, I think I'm pretty smart and when I look in the mirror a god looks back, but I'm not heroic. I just lack self-preservation."

"S-so you m-might ha-have been a S-slytherin if you had s-self preservation?" She joked.

"Yup," popping the p.

She looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yes."

"I-i was a-almost a Slytherin too. I-i guess I got it f-from Fred and G-george."

"Pretty sneaky those too."

"Yes, I-i used to follow them around."

Harry looked at his map again, Kaius was entering the castle, "Hey Ginny, I have to go. If you need anything I'm around to talk. See ya."

"Bye Harry," he heard whispered.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had a headache. His spy Severus Snape had been arrested. He needed to keep Severus from Azkaban, but could he risk his own reputation? He needed to battle Harry's growing popularity and keep Lucius Malfoy out of the way. Harry had been up to a lot that summer it seemed. What else did the boy know? Harry was keeping secrets, but Hermione Granger didn't know all that much. Ronald Weasley had taken an oath apparently. For when he had tried a wandless legilimens he couldn't get anything from the boy.

Severus knew a lot. Way too much for Fudge to ever learn. Cornelius could be used to control Harry, but the risk was too high. The Minister for Magic would probably order Harry to listen to the entire prophecy and then proceed to tell the whole world.

* * *

Severus Snape was angry with that damn brat. _How dare he call me Snivellus. Ungrateful, arrogant little shite. Potter and his gang of bullies. With his arrogant smirk and pack of sycophants. Potter, it was all Potter's fault. _Potter had stolen and cost him Lily. Potter was the reason Lily was dead. Potter, Potter, Potter would he never be free of Potter.

If the Dark Lord ever came back he would keep the child alive, but everyone else could be damned. He felt betrayed by the Dark Lord. He had done him a service and the Dark Lord had reneged on his promise. He would see both Potter and the Dark Lord dead. Potter with his arrogant smirk and gang of bullies. Potter with his broomstick and fans. Potter, Potter, Potter damn Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Guest I cannot answer: you are correct that some authors go overboard with Harry's training and that Voldemort greatly outclasses Harry, but what would you like his grandparents to do. He needs to learn how to use his wand properly before trying to be cunning with it. Plus, you are forgetting how there are Death Eaters Harry has to face as well. Those DEs have children who will not have a problem attacking Harry. What happens if they corner Him. He will have to fight ya'know**

"Alright, kid," Kaius started, "tell me everything you know."

Harry swallowed. He did not know where to start. He did not want to start. Taking a deep breath he asked, "Where would you like for me to begin?"

"How did you find out about the prophecy?"

"My father's journal," Harry answered promptly.

"Every Potter has kept one of these journals, correct?"

"Yes," Harry said softly.

"Did you learn anything else from these journals?"

"Yes. I-I learned that Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin and that someone thousands of years ago predicted that the Heirs of Slytherin and Gryffindor would have a great battle. That person told Gryffindor's son that whomever won would change the wizarding world forever more."

Kaius' eyes widened in disbelief, "Anything else from these journals?"

"No."

"So Voldemort is the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Yes."

"Which means he is somehow roaming around Hogwarts, correct?" Both Katie and Harry had written to him about the Heir of Slytherin problem. Although Katie's letter was a little more detailed.

"Yes, sir."

"Have you discovered anything pertaining to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Yes."

"What may that be?"

"The monster is a snake," was the confident response.

"How do you know this?"

Harry fidgeted, "I-I am a-a p-parselmouth."

"How the hell did that happen?" Kaius asked before he could censor himself. Harry was a descendent of Gryffindor, not Slytherin.

"I have no idea."

"And no one has died from this snake? They have only been petrified, correct?"

"Yes."

"Was there anything else you learned over the summer? Anything else happen to you?" Kaius wanted to know everything.

"Well...something did happen. I had been practicing occlumency one day and while I was meditating I reached my core. There was something on it. It was vile. I did not see it, but my house elf told me whatever came out was oily and dark?"

"Dark in color or magic?" Kaius asked a little terrified.

"Both," Harry paused contemplating if he should continue. He decided to and said, "I think it was something connected to Voldemort."

Kaius nodded his head, "I was thinking the same thing. I will have to investigate that." Kaius paused, then said, "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Alright Harry. One day you _will _speak to me about your life at the Dursleys."

Harry blanched, but nodded his head all the same, "May I leave?"

"Go," Kaius said rubbing his temples. He had a headache coming on.

* * *

Ginevra Weasley was roaming the school seemingly unafraid of the Heir of Slytherin. She was extremely happy because she had survived her first conversation with Harry Potter. She thought she was going to pass out from pleasure when he sat next to her. He was so very handsome with his lopsided grin and beautiful green eyes.

As a little girl she had dreamed of marrying him and when Ron, Fred, and George had made friends with him it became a real possibility. His mother had been a red head and she had hoped he had tastes similar to his father. She had believed she was a nice combination of the last two Lady Potters, red headed and pureblood.

Harry was a nice person to talk to her, even if he only saw her as the little sister of his best friend. She had not made many friends as of yet. She had been shy for the first time in her life. Ginny was afraid of not being good enough. All her brothers were smart and talented, even Percy. She wanted to meet and surpass them in everything, especially quidditch. She had dreams of playing quidditch alongside Gwenog Jones, who was her idol. The red head wanted to be more than her mother was. Even at the tender age of eleven she knew she did not want to be a housewife.

Her head was beginning to hurt. She had been having headaches a lot lately as well as black outs. She wondered what was wrong with her, but she was also terrified of finding out. Maybe she should ask Tom.

Tom. He was a nice person. At first he had listened to her and always gave her sound advice. Lately, however, he had been much more interested in Harry. She did not know why, though. She did not know why she had started writing in it at first. She just felt strongly compelled to do so. Her father had warned her against such things, but the diary had had a strong pull. Maybe she should tell someone about it. Harry had said to talk to him if she needed anything, maybe he would actually help her.

Her head began pounding so she decided to go to the infirmary for a potion. While she had been walking she could swear she heard another voice in her head

* * *

"Cho?"

Cho, who had been reading a book in her dorm room, looked up to see her friend Marietta looking at her, "Yes," she asked.

"Can we talk?"

Cho put down her book, "Yeah. What's up?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about the Potter boy."

Cho raised her eyebrow at the hostile way Marietta said Harry's name. "What about _Harry_," she asked stressing Harry's name.

"Well, my mother told me to watch out for him."

"What does that mean 'watch out for him?'" Cho was curious about where this conversation was going.

"As you know my mother works in the Floo Regulation Department. Well she heard from a friend that Potter boy was trying to destroy the ministry. His solicitor has been seen in and out of the Auror Department on several occasions. My mother heard he is buying people's support."

Cho bit her lip in an effort not to giggle. She had no doubt that Harry could destroy the ministry, but that was only because so many others could do it if they put their minds to it. He could easily buy out the debts of several families and destroy them that way. "Marietta, I can tell you that Harry is not buying people's support and who told your mother that?"

"Hannah Abbott's mother," Marietta said confidently

Cho rolled her eyes as that. She did not like Mrs. Abbott, whom she had met on a few occasions. The woman was a terrible gossip. "Mrs. Abbott has been known to embellish tales Marietta," Cho said shaking her head.

"Well then how do you explain his solicitor in the Auror Department?"

"I believe you will find out on Monday," Cho said slyly.

"What do you know, Cho?"

"I can't tell, but it will be epic."

"I still think you should stay away from him," Marietta said.

'Why?"

"Because he causes a lot of problems, Cho. Your dad would not want you caught up in the Potter boy's messes," Marietta said almost threateningly.

Cho stared at the other girl. Would Marietta actually try to tell her father tales of Harry? "Marrietta, listen and listen well. Harry James Potter is the boy-who-lived. As well as the heir of at least two Ancient and Noble Houses. He has the support of several other heirs of Ancient and Noble houses. Why would my father be against such a connection?" Cho walked away not even waiting for an answer.

She strolled the halls for a while thinking about Harry. He was so nice and she was happy he had stopped blushing at her, even if she was extremely flattered by it. He did tend to attract trouble, but she did not think he went looking for it.

She started thinking about the Heir of Slytherin problem. Harry had said he believed it was a snake as he was a parselmouth and could hear it. What kind of snake pertrified people and animals.

It had to be a magical snake. If the rumors about Salazar Slytherin were true, the beast had to be something old and fearsome. What type of snake could survive that long. She went to the library to look at a few books. She would read everything from partial snakes, like the chimera, to full bodied snakes, like the hydra.

An hour and about forty-five minutes later she still had found nothing. She stretched her neck and got up to put her books back. In order to stretch he body she began to move around. As she was walking she saw a muggle-born reading a book on Greek mythology. She blinked a few times, remembering something. Medusa. Medusa had had a head full of snakes and could turn people to stone if they looked her in the eyes.

She doubted the gorgon was roaming the building, but Cho believed there was something in that. What magical beast had a petrifying stare? She furrowed her brow and took a seat. After a few moments of contemplation she thought of a snake that killed with a stare: the basilisk.

She got up and looked for information on the snake. She eventually found it and her fears were confirmed. There was basilisk in the school. But how? Was her next question. Harry had said...he had said he heard it through the walls. "Oh!" she gasped, "Ewww! The pipes!"

"Shhh," Madam Pince reprimanded.

She got up and rushed to the Gryffindor Tower to wait for someone to leave or go inside the common room.

She had to wait a few minutes before she saw a Gryffindor, "Hey, can you get Harry Potter for me, please?"

The Gryffindor said, "Wait a moment." Then she heard him holler, "Hey Weasleys, where's Potter?"

"He went home for the weekend."

"Sorry Chang, he left."

"Okay, thank you," She said quickly before rushing back to her dorm room. She had a letter to write.

* * *

Harry had been having dinner with the Bells when an owl flew in through the window. Plucking the letter from the owl he put it in his pocket.

When he finished eating he sat down in the Bell's living room and opened his piece of mail. he noted Cho's handwriting:

_Harry,_

_I had been thinking about the Heir of Slytherin and I went to the library to investigate._

Typical Ravencaw, Harry thought. He refused to compare her to Hermione as her words still stung him.

_I had been there for almost two hours when I finally discovered what the beast was. Brace yourself because it is a...basilisk. The basilisk is the only snake that can do anything with a stare. It generally kills, but I am assuming that if no one looks it directly in the eye it will on petrify and it is in the pipes._

"BLOODY HELL," Harry shouted.

"Watch your mouth," someone, Samantha he believed, chastised him.

_By the by, you should also now that their is a rumor going around the Ministry of Magic that you are either planning a take over or total destruction. Your solicitor has been seen in and out of the Auror office and he has gotten the tongues wagging. So be aware._

_Cho Chang_

"Kaius, read this, please."

Kaius took the letter and groaned, "Oh, Merlin. Why oh why must this happen?"

"What?" Samantha and Katie asked.

"Slytherin's monster is a basilisk."

"Neither of you are going back to that school," Samantha declared instantly.

"I have to go back," Harry said, "I cannot let my friends die. Especially..."

"Especially what?" Samantha said.

"He is a parselmouth, Samantha. Therefore the only one that can hear the beast."

"I thought you were Gryffindor's heir," Samantha asked bewildered.

"I am. But as you know I am an extremely gifted child."

"That is not the word I would use for you," Katie declared.

Harry just stuck out his tongue.

* * *

Draco Malfoy could not believe what was going on. Slytherins were in cahoots with Gryffindors. Purebloods were willingly tainting themselves with the presence of mudbloods.

"Pucey! How dare you? How dare you get our Head of House arrested?"

"Because I dare," Pucey drawled.

Draco gaped at the fool's audacity, "Who do you think you are talking too, Pucey. My father..."

"...will hear about this," several Slytherin's yelled out.

"Malfoy," Nott stood up, "we are tired of your shite."

"Excuse me Nott. My father..."

"Can kiss my arse," Nott finished firmly.

"Theodore," Daphne gasped, "Do you have any idea what Draco's father can do to yours?"

"Nothing if Lucius knows what is good for him."

"Did you just threaten my father?" Draco asked turning red in the face.

"Did she just threaten mine?"

"My father..." Draco began.

"No one gives a damn, Malfoy," Pucey stated with confidence.

Draco had had enough. He pulled out his wand and several of his cronies, including Daphne, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint did the same. They found themselves outnumbered, however. For Pucey had pulled out his wand, along with several other people, including Warrington, Nott, Weiss, and Higgs.

"As you can see, dear Draco, you are severely outnumbered. So here goes the new rules of this Noble House of Slytherin. We, whomever we are, can speak with whomever we want to. And that includes Gryffindors and mudbloods. We will do what we like. Snape is no longer here therefore we no longer have to put up with your shite. You will leave people alone. And last and most importantly we will have a team tryout. Whomever wants to play will play. No longer will this house discriminate against its females. We will vote on a new captain as a house collectively. And if your scrawny, loathsome arse does not make the team, then so be it."

"You will not get away with this," Draco declared, "My father..."

"Nobody cares, Malfoy. No go away!"

Draco indeed stomped away like the petulant child he was. He was a Malfoy. He was second to no one. He would show them, including Potter.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Snape was sitting in his cell waiting for his trial. Several people had come in just to smirk at him. _Bastards. _He hated them. Hated them all. None of them knew what it felt like to be him. They did not know his pain. All he wanted was to be respected. Revered. Great. He wanted people to relish his name when they spoke it.

He had had dreams of greatness ever since he had been a child. When he had gone to Hogwarts he had made many plans. He had wanted to marry his lovely Lily ever since he was eleven. They would get married, he had told himself, and have a son with his black hair and height and with her green eyes and nose. He would name the boy Serpens. Serpens Severus Snape. Their daughter would be an exact replica of her mother. He would have named her Jasmine Tigerlily Snape.

He had been an ambitious child. Wanting to be a Potion's master and a dueling master at the age of six.

His plans, however, was shot to hell upon entering Hogwarts. Potter and his nasty gang had bullied him and he was seen as something disgusting in Slytherin because he was poor and a half-blood. He did not gain any respect until people saw his talents in potions. He had created a lot of things in revenge against the Marauders.

When the Dark Lord had asked for his services he did not pass up the opportunity. He had seen it as killing several birds with one stone. He would gain respect, a family, kill his father and the Marauders, and Lily would see him as the powerful wizard he was.

But he had been mistaken. The Dark Lord did not care for any of them, but he did further the cause of the dark and that had been enough for Snape. But now he had nothing.

When he had started teaching he had tried something new. He would gain respect one way or another. He used the tactics of the Dark Lord and the Marauders: fear. They respected him then. He threatened and ruined the lives of so many. He was pleased with himself. No one had dared cross or threaten him. At least until Potter came along. _Nasty brat. _

Snape had been so focused on his thoughts that he had not noticed his guest. Nymphadora Tonks was staring at him, "What do you want?" He asked nastily.

"Wotcher, Professor," Tonks said, "oh, oops. I'm sorry, _Mr. Snape." _Snape growled, "Well here is your food." She smirked at him a little while longer before handing him a newspaper. Looking at the damn thing he saw something that made him sick and caused his blood to boil: Sirius Black was free and innocent.

* * *

**Sirius Black: Innocent and Wrongly Accused**

**Peter Pettigrew: Alive**

**Two days ago, Peter Pettigrew was found alive, by none other than Harry Potter. The man had been living as a rat in Mr. Potter's dorm room. Apparently, Peter Pettigrew had been hiding with a wizarding family in order to keep up with the goings on in the wizarding world.**

**Upon questioning it was discovered that Mr. Pettigrew had been the Potter family's Secret Keeper. Which led to the freeing of Sirius Black. Poor Mr. Black has had to spend the last decade in Azkaban surrounded by some of the worst creatures known to magic. Dementors cause extreme sadness and can perform horrifying acts.**

**How could our Ministry have allowed this to happen you ask? Well in the midst of the chaos that was an end to a long war, then 21 year old Sirius Black had been thrown in Azkaban, no doubt expecting a trial within a week or so. He was not expecting an extended stay for eleven years.**

**Who allowed this crime to happen you ask? Barty Crouch and Millicent Bagnold. They are the reason an Heir to and Ancient and Most Noble house has suffered in such a manner**

**This is a horrible, disgusting act of injustice. I for one hope that the Wizengamot and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement investigate and improve matters. For I never want to hear of another innocent person having to spend a decade in one of the worst possible places.**

**Rita Skeeter**

Lucius Malfoy was highly upset. This was not supposed to happen. That blood traitor was supposed to die in Azkaban. Now what was he supposed to do. Draco and Narcissa spent money like they drank water and now Draco was demanding he take care of the majority of Slytherin house as punishment for their disobedience. He opened a bottle of firewhiskey. Everything was shot to hell.

Cornelius Fudge was angry at everyone. How the hell did he not know about this. He was the Minister of Magic. He find out who did this and punish them for their insubordination.

Remus Lupin almost cried himself sick. He had let his remaining best friend waste away in Azkaban. He had believed in Sirius' betrayal almost immediately. He had never once questioned whether or not Sirius was innocent. He hoped Sirius could forgive him one day.

Albus Dumbledore sighed in resignation. He should have investigated Sirius' betrayal along time ago, but now it was too late. He could have easily saved the boy causing Sirius to be in his debt. But now he had no chance. He lifted his glass to the green-eyed boy who was watching him. Oh yes, the child had started a war that he, Albus Dumbledore, was late for.

* * *

**A/N: pretty short chapter. I have just realized I have a short attention span. I have not been idle however. I have started another story. You can check it out if you like. And I have avoided as many clichés in that one as I have this one.**


End file.
